


Meeting The Family.

by Chocolatelover94



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Original Work, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe-Modern Setting, Dawn is a Web Developer/Designer who can make good invitations, Dick's Cousin Zack is Homophobic, F/F, Homophobia, However Rachel and Sylvia are indeed supportive, Jack on the other hand is very protective of his nephew, Lizzy and Dawn are from the Michael Jackson Universe but they will have supporting parts, Lizzy is a Fashion Designer who can also make suits too, M/M, Making plans for the wedding, Meeting the Family, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 28,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatelover94/pseuds/Chocolatelover94
Summary: Bruce's Uncle Philip and Dick's family both come to Gotham for a visit not knowing that both of their nephews will be getting married to each-other. However, not everyone is excited and supportive of the news. Will Zack's homophobic ways keep the two soon-to-be wedded men apart? Or will Dick convince him to put them aside for the better?Takes Place 8 Months after the events of Taking The Next Big Step.





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep you guessed it, Here it is the Third Installment! ;D I have been doing a lot of planning in my head and it is now finally here! And of course on the up side, I'm off for 2 whole weeks! ;) I know you all must be pretty excited for this story about to start but before I begin, I'm going to lay down some notes here.
> 
> NOTES: If you all or even some of you have read the Young Justice Comics (Not that I owe them sadly I don't) is that Dick had an Uncle named Jack Grayson who was out of the Flying Graysons was paralyzed from the waist down and survived the fall while Dick's parents, and his cousin fell to their deaths instead. :'( but in this story, Jack is still alive and he is definitely walking being fit as a fiddle. :)
> 
> I know in other versions, Dick only had his parents, but here, he will have his Aunt Sylvia, and two cousins Zack and Rachel who are indeed made up characters. Zack will be the eldest while Rachel is the youngest.
> 
> 2 other characters (of mine) will also make an appearance in this fic as well named Elizabeth "Lizzy" Deborah Maxwell and Dawn Barsi. Like Bruce, Lizzy's parents had also been murdered when she was only 6 years old at the time back in the Fall of 1989 and had been adopted into the Jackson Family (Michael Jackson of course) along with her older brother Tyler Maxwell 2 years later in 1991. But here, she is in her late teens early 20's along with her best friend Dawn Tina Barsi. The Jacksons however, will not be in this fic, but they will be mentioned instead :) You all will have to read on and get a good understanding as the story progresses. So, enough chit chat, let's get it on! The first chapter, will be in flashback form and will continue into the present day.
> 
> Happy Reading and Happy Holidays!

 

      _As a young child, I had dreamed of wanting to know what love was. I knew about parental love, family love, and even friendship, but those were beside the facts. I wanted to know about real eternal love at heart. The kind of love that made people so protective of each-other that it would be hard to break the mold apart but like all kids, I pretended that it was gross for two people of each kind to fall that hard for one another. Not that they needed to know what I was really thinking from the start, but at times it's always good for everyone to mind their own business once in awhile._

_Because, you would never hear the end of the constant questions to know who your ideal soulmate would be..._

_18 Years Ago..._

_"Come on Dick hurry up!" Zack shouted glancing towards his 9-year-old cousin who was starting to grow completely out of breath but he still pushed forward to catch up despite the burning feeling in his legs. It was Tuesday meaning that the Carnies were on their day off and were doing their own activities for the time being which had also meant that the Grayson children were free to roam around the Fairgrounds. They usually stopped to say hi to the other adults and play with the animals, but this time it was different and by different, it had meant that the Fortune Teller was at home._

_Morganna the Medium was the Circus's official Fortune Teller who would always take the time and tell the visitors about their futures. Charging only $5.00, she would gaze into her trusty crytsal ball and predict about the foreshadowed events that were going to take place. Despite the individuals prejudice about magic, and of course about gypsies, not once had she been wrong. The adults never took a liking to her, but the kids were completely the opposite; she would give out treats, toys, and she would tell them great stories about her past about how her life was back in Romania as they would listen with fascinating interests that would have them put their listening ears on._

_Finally, the three children had made it to a quaint little trailer that stood proudly before them as well as smelling the fresh gardenias that inflamed their noses as they got closer to the front door as Rachel knocked twice. It opened up revealing to be none other than Morganna herself. Although she was a portly woman, she was not all fat for she did exercise at times to keep her figure under control despite being small bodied. Her steely grey eyes lit up in joy seeing her favorite sweethearts as they all lunged for a giant group hug._

_"Zachary, Richard, Rachel, hello my little lovelies. What brings you all here in the middle of the day?" She asked them as she stepped aside to let them in. Despite it being the daytime, it was slightly dark but inside smelt delicious with the wonderful aroma of lunch and something sweet in the kitchen that made their mouths water as she giggled getting the picture guiding them towards the eating area to let them sit down for on the stove was a large red pot full of vegetable soup boiling to the brim._

_"Our folks have gone to town to do some shopping and we were bored. So we decided to come here and see how you're doing Aunt Morganna." Dick explained as both his cousins nodded while she on the other hand, made a smirk of knowing but giggled nonetheless._

_"Or, you all came here to have your fortunes is that correct?" They all blushed and held their heads down not wanting for her to see their reddened faces but this time, she had full blown laughter._

_"No need to be shy lovelies, I would be most honored to do so once you are done eating that is and don't worry, I will not let your parents know. Your secrets are safe with me." She winked as they all joined in on the laughter._

_A little later on, they all sat in her dark room as the large round crystal ball shined in delight. "Now, who would like to go first?" She asked as the kids raised their hands up higher while she picked the one who was worthy enough. Landing her finger on Dick, he soon sat next to her as she looked within as the room had changed colors. The little Grayson's eyes lit up in full wonder as she then spoke out loud._

_"Ah yes, Richard I see that you will have great opportunities in your future. You will have great loyal friends who will be there for you every step of the way possible. You will even have a great job becoming a permanent replacement for an original owner as well as meeting someone who will be indeed special for you."_

_"Really? You think that will happen Aunt Morganna?" He asked his little voice filled with curiosity as she nodded slowly._

_"Yes my child, you will also be able to court that individual indeed. You will have many blessings and use your talents to better your ability."_

_"What does court mean?" Morganna smiled._

_"Courting means to get married dear, and getting married is a big step. But don't worry, you have plenty of time so there is no need to think about that now. However, be warned, death will be coming near in due time so be prepared..."_

_"What!?" The three shouted in unison._

_"Death!? somebody is going to die!?"_

_"Who will it be?"_

_"Will it happen sooner or later?"_

_She held her hand up indicating for them to stop as her eyes returned to their original grey color and the room lit up once again. This time, she looked solemned wishing that she could take back the last sentence but the madame never lied. They didn't know when, they wouldn't know how, but she was right, death would be coming..._

_An average sized man with greying hair walked nonchalantly around the grounds not bothering to gaze around his surroundings. Although he looked like some ordinary business man wearing a suit, he looked menacing as the three kids were on their way back to their trailers to start practicing for their upcoming show that was going to be held later on that night as Dick saw him knocking on the door to the trailer of Cornelius Haly. He couldn't quite hear what the two were discussing about, but what he saw, was definitely bad news the way the strange man was glaring daggers at the ringleader._

_"You will regret this..." And he was gone. For the first time, Dick was scared. His heartbeat pounded in his chest like a neverending drum and sweat started to form on his forehead but he had to stay strong for tonight would be the last night in Gotham. They just had one more show to do and they would be gone never have to worry about the bad people ever again for bad things always happened in Gotham._

_SNAP! went the rope as the audience screamed in terror and horror watching the two Grayson adults fall. Everything felt like slow motion for the boy as he stared with unshed tears of what his parents were like for the final time._

_Blood, there was blood everywhere that had painted the once colorful fun floor into a shade of death and grief as he stood frozen on the very same spot._

_No more where there'll be birthdays spent,_

_No more where there'll be bedtime stories,_

_No more where there'll be hugs and kisses, staying up late to sneak out and get ice cream without Mary knowing, and definitely, no more where there'll be Flying Graysons because John and Mary Grayson were dead..._

_Commissioner James Gordon held on tightly to the young lad who was bawling his eyes out once the ambulance had covered his parents with white sheets and brought them into their vehicles and drove off into the night. All Dick could do was hold on to his stuffed elephant known as Mr. Peanut for it was the only thing he had left of them. He knew what would happen next and he didn't want it to be this way.  He didn't want to live in Gotham! He wanted to stay with his large makeshift family who he looked up to as Aunts, Uncles, and Cousins especially Haly who he looked up to as a grandfather all his life! he didn't want to go!_

_Pretty soon, Jack, Sylvia, and his two cousins all ran towards him and hugged him tightly afraid to let go. All of the carnies looked on in pure unadulterated sadness even Zitka the elephant stared in grief as a large tear went down her eye seeing the human boy as her baby._

_"Zitka!" He ran towards her giving her trunk a tight hold but not too tight. Zack and Rachel both came from behind and hugged with all of their might afraid to let go of the only remaining family that they had. Tears ran down all of their faces but nobody was more sad than Haly himself as his own eyes were filled to the brim but he dared not shed one in front of the boy._

_"Always remember Dick, never forget where you come from, and never forget who you truly are. No matter where you go, you will always be apart of the Circus. I will miss you greatly my little Robin." They hugged each-other real tight for 2 more minutes and he kissed him on the cheek and they broke apart._

_"And I will you miss you too Poppa Haly..." With one last tear that fell down, he soon followed slowly behind the Commisioner to go into the police car. And as they drove away, he soon fell fast asleep dreaming about what his life would be like in Gotham City._


	2. Chapter 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Chapter 1! I decided to do this since I have nothing to do. The first Chapter will be in the Present Day.

 

      **18 Years Later...**

**Where: Wayne Enterprises, Gotham.**

**Time: 1:55 P.M.**

**Day: Novemebr 10th.**

**Season: Autumn.**

**8 Months Later...**

Autumn had came back into full swing in Gotham. The temperature had dropped to its cool setting but it was still a nice afternoon to be out and about with not even a cloud in the rare blue sky to spoil the day. Dick hummed a happy tune as he stopped the car in front of the largest corporate building that stood tall and proud which caused him to smile happily. Getting the large paper bag and taking off his seatbelt, he soon breathed in the fresh fall air and exhaled softly walking proudly through the glass doors of Wayne Enterprises.

     Inside was warm and smelt of cinnamon and apples as every executive and supervisor were busy running back and forth to do their scheduled tasks at hand. Although he was engaged to Bruce, deep down, Dick still felt out of place in the world of the Upperclass. Sure he loved Bruce more than life itself, but that didn't stop him from doubting himself of filling the role of being a soon-to-be husband.

     Finally, the elevator doors opened for him to enter. Two women in three piece suits of different color for each looked at him with a different expression painted on their faces. One who had ebony black hair looked sweet, while the other with dark brunette hair that was in a french braid stared with an arrogant look like she was dying to say what he was doing here. But he never paid them attention as the ride stopped at the right floor and he grinned getting out.

     Staring down at the engagement ring that was wrapped around his finger, Dick smiled warmly and blushed a light pink knowing that it had been 8 months since the Billionaire proposed to him. That was one of the best date nights ever! and to top it all off, in four days, was the 3rd anniversary of the day they had met at the Java Lava Coffee Shop. Who knew that a cup of black coffee and a pastry would bring two lonely souls together?

     "Excuse me Sir, but are you here to see someone?" A tall woman asked having porcelain blonde hair that was tied up in a tight bun and sporting thick round glasses that would even put Clark Kent into shame as well as wearing a magenta suit as she crossed her arms waiting for him to speak.

     Dick then put on the most charming smile he could muster despite feeling slightly intimadated by the not so friendly lady. "Yes, I'm here to see Mr. Bruce Wayne. Is he available at this time?" But her expression didn't change one bit.

     "Well young man, if you are that desperate, I'm afraid you are going to have to wait, because he is in a board meeting right now and he does not need any distractions from his work at. this. time."

     As if on cue, Miranda came walking towards the pair her high heels click clacking on the nicely polished tiled floors. She smiled at the woman and waved. "It's alright Hilda, he's with me,  he's my friend. Oh and a little word of advice, he's engaged to Mr. Wayne himself so you might want to cut the attitude or else you might have to look for a new job just to be on the safe side. She winked sending the sour faced elder into a fit of shock as the two companions walked away leaving her to pout furiously.

"Thanks for the save back there, she was giving me the creeps." The strawberry red headed female giggled.

     "Hey, anything for a friend and of course the fiance of the most wealthy CEO of Gotham City." She winked causing him to feel warm as heat had spread onto his cheeks once again as they went into her office as she asked him about the bag as he explained that since he was on his lunch break, he thought it would be a great idea to eat together. The pair soon chatted about anything miscellaneous until it was that time for the meeting to finish. Speaking through her intercom, Randy soon let the Wayne prince know that Dick was here.

     Bruce smiled warmly seeing his sweetheart coming in with the bag as he made space on his desk where they had a nice quiet picnic that consisted of rotisserie chicken sandwiches, fruit cups, brownies and seltzer water as they enjoyed the silence while being in each-other's company.

     "So, another one of those boring ole' Galas huh?" Dick asked while Bruce took a sip of his refreshment. 

     "Yeah, it will happen next month before Christmas sets in though. Clark and Lois will be coming on assignment by Perry. I swear that man rather hear more of the juicy gossip than the straight facts and coverage." Dick chuckled as he placed his hand on the other male's large one.

     "Hey, at least it will be for a good cause. Not many homeless families are lucky to be invited and also get new homes on top of that. I say that is the most sweetest and heroic thing you have ever done." They stared into each-other's eyes as they inched closer about to kiss when the door knocked only to reveal that it was Miranda once again to remind Bruce that his 2:45 was here. Sighing in annoyance, he then thanked the young male for the food. Giving him a kiss on the cheek instead, the Grayson individual soon left.

     "So, we're still up for yoga this evening?" The attractive secretary asked the barista who then nodded and smiled. Every Wednesday since the day they had known each other the minute he had moved to Bludhaven, they both agreed to take the class in the evenings when the rush had ended and calmed down plus it was also one of the things they had in common to help them relax from such a stressful day.

     "You bet, then I also have to head on over to the supermarket to get some stuff for dinner. Barbara is going to be making a vegetable casserole. She said something about that I have to watch my figure for when me and Bruce get married soon." He sulked while she laughed getting glares from some people.

     "But you already have a nice figure." She then stared at his buttocks and slightly blushed. "Besides, there is no way in hell you will be like a blowfish at your own wedding."

     "Gee, thanks for the confidence boost there. I really do appreciate it. Well, I gotta get back to work I had let Jason cover for me while I came here. See you later!" Waving one last time, he had soon got into his vehicle and drove off.


	3. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Chapter 2.

 

     The afternoon had quickly turned into the evening hour by the time Dick left the Coffee shop. At exactly 5:18, he grinned the minute he saw Miranda in her yoga clothes that consisted of a purple tank top and a pair of black tights as he waved her over towards him who already had his mat laid out. As the Instructor was demonstrating some poses, the two friends made sure to keep their voices down to a minimum not wanting for anyone to hear what they were conversating about.

     "So, have you and Bruce come to an agreement when you both want to have the wedding?" 

     "We decided on the following year right after next; plus, we both voted on getting married in the Spring-time. His parents and mine both tied the knot the same season. He said by doing that, keeps their memory alive."

     "And not to mention, less expensive as well. Me and Nicholas both got married in April because that was the time when getting suits for himself and the Groom's men were at a reasonable price; my friends had gotten together in secret to get me a wedding dress. Still looks brand new and it would look absolutely amazing on you-if you were a woman that is." 

     Dick scowled mockingly. "Ha ha very funny. But seriously, getting married that time of season is very romantic but what will be very over the top will be the Honeymoon in Paris. I've always heard Stephanie and Cassie conversating about it because in Steph's words, that's where all the rich newlyweds go there for the time of their life."

     Randy soon got into a downward dog position as her head faced towards the tall Grayson male. "You are definitely lucky. On our honeymoon, we went to California due to Nick's love for the Theater; he was even hyped up on going on the Hollywood walk of fame it was like watching him as a little kid in a candy store. He even got to take some pictures with a few celebrities: Angelina Jolie, Brad Pitt, and of course, Catherine Zita Jones, she is such an amazing actress."

     Dick beamed brightly at the mention of her name. Nobody knew but Miranda, Babs, and Jason but she was one of his favorite female actresses of all time and he loved her movies, but he kept it hush hush. He was more like the girls whenever they would show up at his apartment on a Friday night and watch chick flicks. "Did you get an autograph?"

     "What do you think? He got ten of them from many to the point I had to take them away afraid that he would get the ink off of the paper due to his sweaty hands." The friends laughed while others around them watched the pair like they were a couple of teenagers talking about the most juiciest gossip there ever was but they paid no attention.

     Finally, after their session was done, and everyone had left leaving them to be the only ones there, they had soon hit the showers and were back into their regular clothing. "Do you two have any plans for your anniversary?"

     "I don't know yet to be honest with you. We really haven't discussed any plans but I think in my mind he's hiding something from me and he's not saying what it is. However, I did see a nice golden ring over at the Jewelry store when me and Tim were doing some shopping last week. It is definitely perfect as an engagement ring for him after what he had done for me." 

     The off duty secretary smiled knowing just how much they had meant to each-other. Although she was straight, she did have a huge support for homosexuality that nothing in her right mind would ever change that and Dick was sure lucky to have a friend like her who besides Barbara had stood by him since the day he had moved on the third floor and she had shown him around Bludhaven.

     "Well, might I make a suggestion is by cooking up a nice dinner it doesn't have to be fancy or all out. Bruce's favorite flowers are roses especially the crystal blue kinds for they have been his mother's favorites as well. And get this, like you, he also enjoys chick flicks but he will never say that out loud but he is definitely a big softie under all that suave and charismatic behavior nobody knows but myself." She winked leaving Dick into a fit full of giggles knowing exactly what she meant and where she was coming from.

     The automatic car trunk door opened as Dick whistled a jolly tune while getting out the large paper bag full of groceries that he had gone out to the store to go get. He yawned a tired yawn couldn't wait to get through three flights of stairs to get to his apartment. He could already picture Babs in her apron cooking up a storm for she was good with the culinary skills that she had. He chuckled a low chuckle about to get his keys when all of a sudden, he could hear noise from the other side; when soon, the door flew open revealing to be The Librarian herself beaming a smile with 4 more individuals that were around the table as they soon saw him especially the younger ones who gave out toothy grins.

     "Dick welcome home!" 

     He then dropped the bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep you guessed it, his family is here! lets see how the visit will turn out ;)
> 
> Hahahah, In my headcanon, Dick loves to watch Chick Flicks with the girls whenever he's at his apartment on a Friday night where they have like a movie/sleepover party and they binge watch every movie they come across especially The Devil Wears Prada if you all have ever seen that movie with Meryl Streep which is also my favorite movie too :) 
> 
> Bruce also likes to watch those kinds of movies too only when Damian is not around because he doesn't want for his own son to know that his father watches movies about females lol!!! XD


	4. Chapter 3.

 

      Dick could hardly believe his eyes. There right in front of him, stood his Uncle Jack, his Aunt Sylvia, and two cousins Zack and Rachel. It had been 18 years since he had last seen them from the night that had changed everything for him the minute he had came here and here they were 18 years later on a visit! Tears started to cloud his vision as he ran towards his relatives giving them both a hug.

     "What a nice surprise, what are you all doing here? I thought you all were going to come for the holidays."

     "Well, that's what surprises are all about. We thought we would stop by and see you in person sweetie, we all missed you very much. We have not stopped thinking about you." Sylvia then took her nephew's hand while Jack had pulled out a chair for him to sit on. Their appearances hadn't changed throughout the years although they had greying hair but they still looked young and brighter than ever. Zack had gotten slightly taller above Dick's height standing at 5'12 while the ponytail wearing male stood at an average of 5'10. Rachel, no longer a cute little girl, but was very attractive indeed. She was the same height as Barbara as her hair was straight down below her back while dark hazel brown eyes sparkled seeing her favorite cousin whom she loved to play with when they were little.

     "So what brings you all here to Bludhaven? How are things back in Romania?" Jack then spoke and sighed.

     "Things are still as normal as ever. Remember Larry? well he's now elected as part of the Democratic party under Mihai Tudose who is the Prime Minister."

     "Really? That's great! I remember he said he always wanted to be a politician whenever we would send letters to each-other back when we were on the road a lot. Wow... I can't believe it, he finally gets to live out his dream after all this time."

     "Plus, we even got you a little something as well." Zack said holding out his arms that laid a medium sized gift that was wrapped neatly in orange paper. Taking it from him, thus opening it, his eyes widened and beamed in delight.

     "Sarmale...my favorite snack! You still remembered. Thanks Auntie." Hugging the female elder, he soon took a bite feeling his eyes teared up once more and he sniffled. 

     " So my boy, how have you been getting along? I've always heard about this city and its people, how has it been treating you?"

     "It has been okay to tell you the truth Uncle Jack. Not all them around here are bad, I mean yes there have been some moderate crime rates around here but nothing the police can't handle to put them behind bars. I'm even a Barista at a coffee shop known as the Java Lava which is in Downtown Gotham where I work."

     "That's very exciting to hear there sweetie, you live in a very nice place, have a great job, what could you ever ask for? I am very proud of you." Dick blushed once Sylvia had kissed his cheek while Rachel giggled. Noticing the ring on his finger, she soon gasped causing him to look at her with a confused expression.

     "Excuse me for staring, but Dick, are you what I think you are?" Dick sat there speechless as they all gazed at the nice silver jewel encrusted ring as she held his hand up.

      "Oh my God! You're married!?" Mentally face palming himself, he loved Rachel but sometimes her overeagerness about things were a little extreme. Out of she and Zack, she was more of the fun loving type. 

     "No! Not yet anyway, I'm engaged since 8 months ago."

     Everyone clapped and cheered giving out their congratulations as Jack patted him on the back grinning real wide and Sylvia peppered his face with kisses.

     "That is definitely wonderful news there honey. So, when do we get to meet the lucky little lady? Because since they have taken my nephew's heart, they will have to see me for me to give them all the home cooked meals that we offer." That had made Dick nervous; he bit his bottom lip as he forgot to let them know that he wasn't into girls that way like how he was with men; this was going to be trickier than he thought. Would they still accept him or would they turn a blind eye?

     "Come on, what do you say we see if Babs is done with dinner? I bet you all must be very hungry from the long trip not to mention jet lagged as well.

      Everyone had a great supper. They chatted about the past, told stories, and even shared some pictures. By 9:00, they announced that they were going to be heading to the hotel and that they would see him again soon. As the dishes were washed, dried, and packed away, Dick and Babs soon spoke to each-other through their Skype talking on their laptops.

     "You haven't told them have you?" The former acrobat sighed and shook his head.

     "I can't, not right now after having such a great evening. I just didn't have the heart to say." The Librarian looked on in concern wishing that she was sitting right next to him to give him a big hug like she did when he used to have nightmares back then.

      "Dick, they are your family and regardless what they might think, they will still be there for you. You have to listen to your heart. It may be difficult, but the sooner you let it out, the better off you will be."

     "You always know what to say, but not seeing them for 18 years since after what had happened to Mom and Dad, they do change."

     Barbara sighed in an exaggerated tone. "Not all families are like that. One of my assistants had just came out to his family about being gay and they were very happy to hear the news."

      "Well lucky him. Try living with the fact that you have been swinging for the other team since at the age of 15 and tell me where it has gotten you. Only you and the others know. Hell, even Alfred and he already gave Bruce and I his blessing. I don't know. They were all so happy to see me to the point I thought Aunt Sylvia wouldn't let me go no matter how many times Uncle Jack kept telling her to put me down."

     Babs giggled. "They do seem like very likeable people and they don't care what way you swing, they will still love you as their nephew and nothing will ever change that."

     "I hope you're right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is the Reunion hope you all enjoyed it :) more will be up soon but over the weekend or on Christmas so be on the lookout. 
> 
> I see that DC had been ignoring Dick of being half Romanian although I don't have any of the DC comics :( it still is nice to discover more on that person's heritage. If you all don't know what Sarmale is they are cabbage rolls and I can imagine Dick eating them as a little snack as a kid.
> 
> Mihai Tudose is also Romania's Prime Minister who has been in since June 29th of this year 6 months ago.
> 
> Hope this covers everything.


	5. Chapter 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays Everybody!!! Enjoy Chapter 4!

 

      **Where: The Java Lava Coffee Shop.**

**Time: 11:38 A.M.**

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!" Stephanie screamed at the top of her lungs as Dick covered her mouth trying to calm her down. She and Cassie had came back from a long vacation in the Bahamas followed by the idea of the two girls going over to the shop to surprise their friends of their return. However, seeing the ring on the Barista's finger had made her brain to go on overdrive instead. Luckily, there were no customers at the moment due to the Morning Rush now over leaving the patrons to be at work and some college kids at school as well.

     "Geez Steph, can you at least turn your volume down somewhat? you want the entire world to hear?" Asked Dick with the annoyance in his tone of voice while the blonde just rolled her eyes and did a little dance.

     "Oh please, like I really do have the choice? You're getting married to Bruce freakin' Wayne! He is literally the Prince of Gotham for crying out loud! Oh man, I just can't wait to be a Bridesmaid for the wedding this is going to be so awesome!" Cassandra smiled patting her male friend on the back giving out her quiet congratulations and a kiss on the cheek while not as overly excited and bubbly as her girlfriend, the young Asian woman was happy and deeply moved that the Grayson male was onward to greener pastures in his life and she wished them all the best.

     Soon afterwards, the door opened leaving the bell to jingle to indicate who it was revealing to be Tim who looked glum and down in the dumps leaving the cheery atmosphere to become somber. The three companions looked at him in full concern.

     "Hey Timmy, is there anything the matter?" Dick asked as he set to work to get his friend's hot beverage ready as well as taking out a pumpkin flavored muffin giving it to the young businessman who nodded his head in thanks while chugging down his scalding hot drink not bothering to know that it was burning his tongue.

     "Kon and I got in a fight. He says once he finishes Gotham U., he wants to move to Metropolis where he will be closer to the Daily Planet for when he starts working there. However, he wants for me to move with him since we have gotten this far in our relationship already but I can't not with me working over at WE and I can't go back and forth it just won't work. He didn't even say Good morning to me when he was leaving. Maybe it would have been best had I just left him alone to stay in Smallville and let him decide on his own terms on what he wanted to do. The truth is, I really don't want him to leave."

     Dick had soon put his hand on the young adult male's shoulder as he sat down next to him followed by the two females. "Tim, we understand how hard it is for you and we know you don't do well with long distance relationships after hearing that you had been neglected by your parents from when you were young. But it's not like Kon is leaving you for good. You two love and care about each-other very much but he wants to become more independent. This is a big step for him to take and wants to be well prepared for the right time when his moment arrives. Besides, it's only fair for him to stick to his hopes and dreams; after all, Metropolis is only 3 hours away so it's not like he will be out of your life."

     Tim sighed. "I know that but I don't want to leave Gotham. This is where I lived my entire life from the time I was born. And what if the company needs me?"

     "Then what you both need to do is sit down and have a heart to heart conversation. Besides, you two have been together for awhile now and nothing beats a good relationship than a little chit chat; what you can do is when he does get the job, you guys can video chat whenever you're not too busy to let each-other know how your day is. It's only logical if it is done that way. And of course, you both will have weekends off to do whatever it is you do and still be happy." Stephanie explained while Cassie nodded putting in her own way of agreeing as the Drake individual pondered over the idea and gave a small but genuine smile in return.

     "I'll do just that. Thanks guys. Well, I gotta get back to work. See you all later." As he left, the former Grayson acrobats soon walked in and waved seeing their relative as he waved back shyly thus getting up from the chair.

     "Hi Dick, we were just in the neighborhood and thought we stopped by to see where our cousin worked too so I hope we aren't interrupting." Rachel explained seeing him shake his head but still kept his smile on his face.

     "Not at all, and Welcome to the Java Lava. Let me introduce you to my friends. Girls, this is my family, my Uncle Jack, my Aunt Sylvia, and my two cousins Zack and Rachel. Everyone, this is Stephanie Brown and Cassandra Cain, they just came back from vacationing in the Bahamas." The two young women stuck out their hands to shake.

     "It is very nice to meet you four, how are you all enjoying Gotham so far?" Steph asked.

     "So far, it's good. The hotel where we stayed at last night, they were very friendly; we gave them a huge tip as a token of our thanks." Rachel said.

     The blonde giggled. "Hey, the city sure has a way of keeping their newcomers comfortable. They also have many tourists attractions available around. Tell me, do you like shopping?" That made the Grayson female's eyes widened.

     "Like it? I love it! I absolutely love shopping! I could get lost in a mall all day and never feel scared."

     "Then you definitely have to come with us, we can have a Girls day out. It will be so much fun!" The men and Cass sweatdropped while Sylvia watched happily.

     "How long will you all be in town for?"

     "A whole week, we leave next Monday morning." Stephanie nodded.

     "Well, I don't suppose if you all add one more." Sylvia nodded.

     "Sure mom, you can come after all, you love shopping just as much as the next woman."

     "Plus, we even have our fine selection of day spas too." Cass added leaving both women to squeal giddly while Jack, Zack, and Dick shook their heads at their girly banter; they would never understand girls.

     "Mmmmm... I gotta hand it to you Dick, this is the best cup of decaf mocha latte I ever had next to this double fudge brownie." Rachel moaned taking the last bite as he came out with the coffee pot pouring in more for Jack.

     "Well, thank Old Man Jenkins, he taught me everything that I needed to know about the ins and outs of coffee and pastries to go around." Dick couldn't help but to notice how Zack became distantly quiet all of a sudden. Like he his mind was trying to comprehend on something.

     "Zack, something wrong with the danish?" Getting his instant attention, the brunette haired male shook his head.

     "Are Steph and Cass together by the way?" That made the former circus individual confused as he quickly caught on to what he was implying. 5 months ago, both women (mostly Stephanie) had soon came out to their friends giving them their praises and full support knowing just how much they had meant to one another. Dick gulped. How long was Zack like this? never in his life had he pictured his cousin to become a homophobe; that part made him really nervous. After all, he had left the circus and have been living in the city for the past 18 years.

     "What makes you ask that question? They are just very close friends that's all."

     Zack looked at Dick in a stoic expression. "Dick, come on now, they were holding hands so of course they're together you don't need to lie to me."

     Dick bit his bottom lip and sighed getting back to the front counter. He really wanted to come out to them but now wasn't the time. Deep down, he was definitely scared. How was he going to explain to them that he was going to get married within the next 2 years to the guy who was literally Gotham Royalty? 

     It was definitely going to be a long week.

     


	6. Chapter 5.

 

      **Where: Gotham Public Library.**

**Time: 5:04 P.M.**

"Honestly, you think Zack is homophobic?" Babs asked as she carefully put the next book on the shelf while Dick was going through the many titles as much as his eyes could take without looking up. He soon sighed.

     "Yeah, you should've seen the look on his face like Steph and Cass were doing something illegal. It's even making me more afraid than usual which is not like me at all to begin with. Had I known that they were going to be coming, I would've made up some excuse in the first place." Barbara rolled her eyes and patted him on his shoulder while she wheeled over to the next row putting in the ones that were a part of the History section.

      "You're somewhat overreacting Dick, Zack may be against it, but you will never know with the rest on how their reactions will play out but definitely do believe me when I tell you, they will accept you for who you really are. I know you are self conscious but at least we are behind you every step of the way no matter what."

     Dick really wanted to believe her, he really did but his mind was telling him otherwise. He sighed once more knowing that there was also something else on his mind as well. Looking around but only seeing two college aged boys on their laptops like they were finishing up their assignments, he soon exhaled. "Is it okay if we go inside the break room for just a bit?" The red head grew confused. "There is also something else I want to get off my chest too. Please?" Seeing that he was desperate to talk, she then nodded leaving the cart right where it was as both made it inside thus locking the door to make sure nobody from the other side would eavesdrop on their conversation.

      "Okay talk, what's the big secret that you wanted to tell me about?" The former acrobat took a deep breath calming his ever beating heart down as he looked on like he was once again the sad little 9-year-old that he was. Tears clouded his vision but he didn't dare let one fall down. Finally, he began to speak.

     "Remember back when I was 16 and it was the year that Junior Prom had started however, I couldn't go because I was having such a bad stomach cramp that was unbearable?" She soon nodded while he held down his head in full embarrassment feeling his face heat up. "Well...I was on my menstrual cycle. I have PMDS..." He muttered the last part softly but Babs could still hear and hearing his little confession made her shocked like she was a deer in headlights.

     "Seriously? So wait a minute, not only are you gay, but you're also a trangender?" Dick shook his head feeling his face burned 10 different shades of red all at one time.

     "No, I'm not. I was born with a uterus and woman reproductive organs but I still have my junk. I was just afraid okay? scared of finding out my sexuality, scared that I had what I have now! This is one of the reasons why I did not come out to them because even though I'm a grown ass man, inside, I still feel like I'm a little kid. Face it, if this is a chance for me to be happy, then I'm definitely showing a poor way of being it."

     Babs blinked twice trying to comprehend what he had laid out. How long had he been going through with what he was experiencing? When did it happen? And of course, how did she not know? "Is that why whenever it was time for Health class, you would pretend to be sick? or else if what they would talk about, you would get a reaction and they would find out?" He nodded. "Oh Dick, I'm so sorry and I absolutely do deeply apologize. Why didn't you come to me? we would have had worked something out."

     "Like I said, I was scared, even when Roy and I had gotten together, I didn't tell him, not even Bruce I told and I'm going to be getting married in the next couple years. But hey, I guess life is what you make it right?" Babs looked on coming towards him to give him a hug that was warm to the touch as he held on tightly afraid to let go. At times like these, he wished that he still had his parents and the rest of the carnies there alongside with him to help guide him through the troubled waters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't expecting that huh? Well at times secrets do need to come out but it is for the best to know that Dick has been living with the problem for years without telling a single soul on what he has been going through. :"(
> 
> I also even did some research on the Internet looking up on PMDS and here is what I found:
> 
> Persistent Müllerian duct syndrome (PMDS) is the presence of Müllerian duct derivatives (fallopian tubes, uterus, and/or the upper part of the vagina) in what would be considered a genetically and otherwise physically normal male animal by typical human based standards. In other words, it is also a disorder of Sexual development that affects males.
> 
> The testes and female reproductive organs may be located in unusual positions in males with PMDS. In many cases, one testicle is within the scrotum and the other testicle has not descended. In some cases, both testes are undescended and the uterus is in the pelvis. In other cases, the descended testicle pulls the fallopian tube and uterus into the canal through which it descended. It is also possible for the undescended testicle from the other side of the body to be pulled into the same area. This is called transverse testicular ectopia and is common in males with PMDS.
> 
> However, in this story, Dick still has a penis but definitely does have a reproductive system. What was never shown in my other first two stories was that he took pills that would calm down the organs from getting out of hand but would still bleed like when a girl or woman goes on their period. 
> 
> It's minutes to 6 A.M. and I definitely do need sleep. More will be up soon take care!


	7. Chapter 5. Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Part 2 of Chapter 5! Enjoy all!

 

     Just then, Babs soon felt a vibration in her pants pocket. Seeing that it was her phone indicating that she had gotten a text message, she soon checked it only to see that it was Jason asking her if she had any more plans for later thus also asking her if she would like to come to the Mall for he had a surprise to tell her. Texting him back letting him know that she had some more books to fill, he then got back within the next 7 seconds to take her time and that he wasn't going to leave there until around 8:30. Luckily, she only had one more cart to go.

     "That was Jason, he's over at the Mall and asked me to come for he has a very important surprise to tell me. You wanna come too? It will make you feel better plus, we can look around to see what type of anniversary present to give to Bruce." She winked leaving him to genuinely smile. She was right, a trip there would do him some good after all.

      **Where: Gotham City Mall.**

**Time: 6:29 P.M.**

"Where did he say he was going to be?"

     "At the Food-Court, thank God there isn't going to be much people so it is literally empty." Babs explained when she saw none other than the Todd mechanic himself but he wasn't alone; instead, Wally was sitting to him. Both were waving their arms in the air as the two joined them at the large round table with cups of lemonade and nacho chips and cheese dip.

     "Hey guys, glad you could make it." Wally grinned as Dick smiled. It had been awhile since he had last seen his best friend but seeing him back in Gotham was what really did the trick.

     "So, what is the big news that you both wanted to tell us?" Babs asked as the two men looked at each other and beamed as the red headed male held up his hand that contained the engagement ring. Both Dick and Barbara quietly gasped while he blushed hotly.

     "Oh my God! Wally! Congrats you two! How long?" 

     "5 months now. The minute I came back from Central City, he then asked me out to dinner over at Big Belly Burger and it just happened." Jason looked the other way while his face turned a dark shade of crimson and cleared his throat as they both gave him a big group hug. 

     "Alright, alright! sheesh! enough with the mushy shit already!"

     "When will the wedding be do you both have an idea?" The two shook their heads.

     "Not yet, we haven't given any clear thought we're still in the engaged stage right now. However, we do plan on having just a quiet wedding with close family and friends. Since Jason doesn't have his parents anymore, we both agreed that Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris along with mom and dad will be helping with the preparations."

     "Really? How did they feel about the marriage?" Dick asked.

     "Mom and Aunt Iris were ecstatic! They couldn't stop hugging me for over 10 minutes until Uncle Barry had to break them off of me and then he also hugged me for only 5. Dad on the other hand though, he was okay with it but deep down he still thinks of me as his stupid son who could've chosen someone better than some street punk. So, I told him off and said to him that if I couldn't have Jason, then I would just have to move over to Crime Alley to live with him."

     Jason bit his bottom lip trying hard to hide his face but Dick and Babs only cooed and gushed.

     Finally, the four friends soon wandered from store to store to help Dick look for the right gift to give to Bruce. Finding nothing that caught their eyes, they then found themselves in the Men's shoe department where a Sales associate had shown them where to find the right ones that would be perfect for any man of any age necessary.

     "How about these?" She asked politely holding up a pair of black Stacy Adams loafers that gleamed whenever someone would take a step. Dick grinned knowing they would be perfect for his fiance. Paying for them, they soon left to go to the Jewelry store where they were greeted by Gilda who took the time to show them the nice broad golden rings along with some golden chains that either had the initials of people's first and last names, or just a pendant of a face of an animal. Seeing the necklace with the initials of BW, Dick grew excited asking her for it along with the ring.

     "Jason, do me a favor and take Bruce's presents to my apartment? I don't want to give them to him just yet." Nodding, both he and Wally headed in the other direction as they waved goodbye leaving the adopted siblings to themselves once again.

      _1 New Message:_

_Hey Babe, would you like to come over and have dinner? Alfred's making spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread and I know that is your favorite ;)_

Dick smiled warmly and texted back.

      _Sure thing, that sounds delicious can't wait ^.^ tell Damian I can't wait to see him._

_1 New Message:_

_I most definitely will. See you soon. ;)_

Dick then held the phone close to his heart knowing just how much Bruce was absolutely the one for his heart. They were made for one another and he hoped that nothing would ever keep them apart at all.

     "You two are way too good for each-other you know that right?" Babs asked while Dick chuckled.

     "I know."


	8. Chapter 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 6 It may not be good, but I'll try my best due to the fact that I'm tired. Anyway, enjoy.

 

     Alfred smiled warmly the minute he had opened the door to the Grayson male who also grinned back taking off his jacket to hang on the coat rack. Inside the Manor was filled with delightful smells which indicated that dinner would be ready soon enough.

     "I assume that Master Bruce must have sent you a private message about supper. If you are looking for him, he is upstairs in his study at the moment as well as talking on the telephone. But, you may still see him as you wish Master Richard for dinner will be ready within the next 15 minutes." Dick nodded thanking the friendly posh butler as he made his way up the staircase to see his boyfriend.

     Humming was then heard as he reached the top seeing one of the many wooden doors slightly opened. Peeking inside and smiling warmly, he saw Damian who was at his desk working on something; whether it was either homework or another piece of artwork in which he was too shy to let others see. Nevertheless, and being very respectful, he then knocked as well as hearing the little Wayne telling him to enter.

     Dick waved cheerfully once he had revealed himself sending the 9-year-old to give a small but genuine smile in return. Since their first meeting, Damian took a quick liking to the barista who he was once skeptical about at first, but after awhile once he had introduced him into a world full of fun and colors, he soon declared him to be his new and adult companion. Although he would never admit it to this day, but the little look alike absolutely enjoyed the grown man's company better than the rest of the kids who were in his age group.

     "Good Evening there Grayson, and what may I ask you are you doing here for tonight?" He asked.

     "Well, if you happen to know silly goose, your father invited me to have dinner with you guys via text message. Seems to me that he is lonely and would like some company of his own." He winked leaving the little Wayne heir to smile naturally no ounce of a smirk at all as he nodded.

     "Affirmative, since you and father have been taken a liking to each-other, he has gotten along better with his colleagues than he normally would have thus leaving them speechless for normally, he does not behave that way. However, since you stepped into his life, he has become a rather changed man and for that, I am most grateful for your presence."

     Dick blushed bashfully as he soon found his new drawing to be very interesting indeed. "Wow Damian, I love your artwork, you do have an amazing skill." Seeing the boy turn around and blushed who then cleared his throat, made him have a little chuckle. He was still not used to others complimenting on his talents. He may have been born with a strict upbringing due to living with his estranged mother and grandfather, but deep down, he was also shy (which he tried very hard not to let it show).

     "Why yes, well, our Arts teacher wanted us to draw something or someone whom we most appreciate which is our assignment leaving us until tomorrow to turn it in." Getting a good look up close, blue eyes widened seeing that it was actually him whom he appreciated besides his father. 

     "Damian, is that a picture of me? am I really that special?" Damian began to get flustered as he hurried up to try to cover his blushing face but Dick was quick as he scooped him up in his long and warm arms.

     "Ugh, Grayson, unhand me!" But Dick wasn't paying attention instead, he only held on longer.

     "Oh Dami, thank you, thank you, thank you! I am so honored!" What they didn't know was that Bruce was standing by the door frame crossing his arms smiling warmly. He loved the barista so much that it made him feel warm inside. He would never deny that love for he would do everything in his will power to make sure that he would be well taken care of and that nobody not even the media would find out except their friends and Miranda of course who stuck by them and have been there for support and encouragement all the way through.

     Clearing his throat to let them know of his presence, they instantly turned around. Dick smiled while Damian crossed his arms in a symmetrical way of his parent. "I see that you two were quite busy having a hug fest at the moment," Damian huffed and rolled his eyes. "But dinner is ready unless you both want to have peanut butter and jelly sandwiches instead."

     Dick gasped mockingly. "Are you saying that you are depriving us from a home cooked meal? You monster! How could you be so heartless!?" Both men laughed while Damian pushed his way out to go downstairs.

     "Damian is right, you are a changed man."

     Dinner had been great. The spaghetti and garlic bread had been scrumptious as ever followed by dessert which was a coconut cake with cream cheese frosting and decorated with shreds of coconut on top and all around which was another one of Dick's favorites too. Afterwards, they treated themselves to some red wine as Dick spoke about Jason and Wally's engagement in which Bruce was happy and impressed as well. Now that they were alone with the little Wayne gone to finish his assignment, and Alfred who had gone upstairs to his quarters, it was now time to tell the CEO the truth as he calmed his beating heart down and cleared his throat.

     "Bruce, there is something that I need to talk to you about. Which I should've done in the first place." The elder had full listening ears on as he gently placed his hand on top of the other as Dick took a deep breath trying to form the right sentences possible inside his head without making a fool of himself.

     "Dick, you don't ever have to be afraid of me. Remember, we are going to be getting married within a couple of years. And of course due to us being soon to be spouses, we need to be honest with one another. Now, tell me what you need to tell me alright?" Just as he was about to open his mouth, the doorbell rang. Growing confused of who could it be at that time of night, Bruce soon went to open the door only to be shocked to see who was on the other side.

     There stood a tall gentleman who was a little more than Bruce's height. His clothes consisted of a tan three piece suit with a dark red neck tie and brown loafers. His face was like an older version of his late father Thomas as he smiled warmly at him while he held a suitcase in his hand. 

     "Good Evening Bruce."

     "Uncle Philip?"


	9. Chapter 6. Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Part 2 and Happy Almost New Year!! :D

 

     The Eldest Wayne smiled warmly towards the other male who looked still the same from the time when he was 10 years old in which that was the last time he saw him. He soon enveloped him in a warm hug who soon then hugged back taking in his familiar scent that was like his Father's.

     "Well, aren't you going to let me in or let me stay out here freezing to death?" Philip asked with a slight devious smirk on his face causing Bruce to chuckle knowing that his relative still had his sense of humor as he soon stepped aside to let him through into the Manor thus shutting the door behind him.

     "Had I known you were going to be coming, either me or Alfred would have came to pick you up from the Airport. You must be very tired from your trip, how was Hawaii?" 

     Smiling, Phil soon told him that he had gotten 3 more dealers to sign the papers in hopes of easy access for the people to be able to have free green cards when they wanted to travel. Bruce grinned as he took out a cup out of the cabinet and a little pot to make hot chocolate for him. As the Uncle and Nephew pair were discussing more about the businesses that they were up to, Dick soon came into their line of vision to let them know that he was going to be heading home. Sensing the elder gazing towards his direction with a good smile sending him into a friendly demeanor, he then stuck out his hand to shake as Philip took it wholeheartedly.

     "Well, pleasure to meet you there young man, and what is your name if I may ask?"

     "Richard Grayson, but please you may call me Dick which I love better than my real one; and you must be Philip Wayne, Bruce's Uncle it is a pleasure to meet you as well. He has told me a lot of good things about you."

     "Oh he has now? Well I can safely say that he does have a great uncle by his side. As a little tyke, he would always come by to my house and spend his summer vacations. I was the one to taught him how to fly fish." He winked sending Bruce into a slight blush as Dick chuckled.

     "Well, it has been nice seeing you Mr. Wayne, I hope I'll be seeing you again real soon."

     "Of course you will, I just came back from a business trip so I will be here more often now for Gotham is also my home as well." 

     "Good to know. See you two later." Bruce smiled at him while the barista did the same thing in a loving matter.

     As they heard the door closed, Phil then turned towards his nephew. "What a great lad he is. I like him already; I do have to say Bruce that he is definitely one of a kind if I do say so myself."

     Bruce smiled but deep down, he was quite nervous. Behind all of that charismatic matter of being a business mogul, he was still like the little boy right before his parents had gotten murdered right before his eyes. He didn't have the courage to tell his uncle about the both of them. Plus, after saying that he was back in Gotham to stay, really sent him over the edge. He loved Philip very much, but at times he wished that he wouldn't get in the way; not that he didn't appreciate his company, but the thought of even wanting to invite Dick out to eat for dinner was what really sent him into protective mode for his fiance. 

     He just hoped that Dick was not in the same position.

     And what was it that he wanted to tell him before they had gotten interrupted?

      **The Next Morning...**

**Where: Wayne Enterprises.**

**Time: 8:47 A.M.**

"Mr. Wayne, you have a Mr. Clark Kent here to see you." Miranda voiced over the intercom as he returned with a thanks as he let the journalist in who smiled and waved shyly while Bruce offered him a chair.

     "Great to see you there Mr. Kent. Haven't been here in awhile I witness; has White been keeping you at the Planet late as usual?"

     The spectacle wearing country man sighed. "Lucky guess, he made me come here to interview you. Lois is on assignment in Paris so who do you think he places his finger on?" Getting out his pad and pencil, he soon then started to ask him a few questions in which the other obeyed by answering truthfully.

     "So, has any luck in the wedding planning Department been good to you?" Clark asked as both men took a trip to the Java Lava.

     "It has been okay so far, before you came here, I was on the phone with a couple of women who reside in California. The real luck is that they will be coming here by this weekend to discuss about tuxedos and invitations for they both had went to the Arts Insitute to follow their passions. One is into Fashion Designing while the other is immensely good in Web development/design."

     "But why come all the way here to just talk about those topics?"

     "Apparently, one has an elder brother who currently lives in Manhattan as we speak. Whenever it is the Summer or the Autumn seasons, they will usually come here to spend a couple of weeks with him. He's the manager at the Men's Suit Warehouse known as The Burning Charcoal." That had sent the Kansas raised male's eyes to widen.

     "The Burning Charcoal!? That is like the most expensive store to shop for any type of suit for any occasion! He must be very honored to be there." 

     Bruce smiled. "Indeed." Finding a decent parking spot, thus getting out, they soon made it inside for luckily, there wasn't a lot of customers today; just a couple of college kids finishing up their papers for it was going to be Thanksgiving very soon and a mother and her two children who looked to be the ages of 4 and 2 years old. Dick smiled while he cleaned down the counter witnessing his boyfriend and journalist coming towards him to make their orders. As usual, black coffee with two sugars for Bruce and a regular with 2 sugars and extra creme with a sprinkle of cinnamon for Clark as well as an apple danish for the said Metropolis citizen.   

     "Lex still doesn't know does he?" Bruce asked sending Clark to sigh and shake his head.

     "No, It's already bad enough to have certain feelings for a rival business mogul who has been trying to drive Wayne Enterprises to the ground, but the fact that I'm gay for him really is over the top as well as it being bad enough. I haven't even told Ma about him and she wants me to invite him over to the Farm for dinner this Sunday. I do have a feeling that Pa has suspicions about him though despite the fact that he hasn't even met him yet. Since moving to Metropolis, he's convinced that the city has turned me into one of the people. Deep down, he's still trying to get the fact I'm living there. And I thought Ma would have a hard time dealing with it. But the minute when Kon moved out, she cried for nearly 3 days."

     "By the way, how is Connor? From what I heard from Tim, they both had an argument about him wanting to move to Metropolis to be closer to the Planet to want to work there. It seems to me that he wants to follow in your footsteps. However, Tim doesn't want for him to leave him."

     "I understand, with his parents constant absence and negligence, he hasn't been well with people leaving him like that," Clark soon sighed once more. " But I do honestly hope they work it out sooner or later otherwise, there might be a breakup in the near future."

     


	10. Chapter 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 7 and of course, Happy New Year!

 

     Cars honked and people walked by each other as both grown men stared out the window of the Glittering Pink Rose Cafe for lunch later that afternoon. Sitting down to tortellini and spaghetti and meatballs, they both spoke about the Christmas Gala. Bruce offered to give one of his tuxedos to him for the event and if he was confident enough, he could even ask Lex to come as well (in which that suggested part made the Journalist blushed a deep scarlet; he just hoped that this silly crush he was feeling for the bald headed billionaire would evaporate soon enough).

     Shortly after, the door soon opened revealing to be Connor with a sad look on his face as he took a seat followed by one of the waitresses taking his order of hot chocolate with whipped cream on top as she went to go get his beverage started. Both men stared at each other then at the young adult male soon making their way towards him who then looked a little intimidated by both of their stares quickly bowing his head down. Clark, being the ever sympathetic and patient one of the two pulled out a chair sitting down followed by Bruce too. There was silence for 5 more minutes as Clark cleared his throat. What the others except his Ma and Pa didn't know was that Kon was actually his son. It took Clark a good 7 months to get his head out of his ass (with a good stern and firm talking from Lois) to accept the fact and get to know him a lot better.

     Now here he was like a sad little puppy who looked like he got kicked out by the owner of a Meat shop. "Are you okay there Connor? You look really down." The young adult male just sighed as the waitress came back with his drink nodding his head in thanks taking a sip and setting it down on the little saucer.

     "You can say that. It's about me and Tim actually. We just can't decided on how we're supposed to make this distance thing work. Once I finish my courses at Gotham U, I want to move to Metropolis to be closer to the Daily Planet where I can become a Journalist...just like you. But we had a falling out about it saying that he doesn't want for me to leave and thinking I'm being selfish and don't consider his feelings. Now, we're not speaking to each-other. I just want for us to see eye to eye on how we plan to live out our future. What am I going to do?"

     Both men formed the sentences very carefully inside their minds. "What you need to do is try to talk to him once more. Try to compromise; let him know how you really feel about going there to start anew which is why video chat comes into play. Since you both have Skype, you two can talk to each-other and when it will be Summer Vacation, he can come and you all can have the best summer ever and of course spend Christmas together as well whether in the city or in Smallville, he is always welcomed."

     "Show him that you really care instead of telling him. Tim is very sensitive even though he tries hard to deny it. For as long as I have known him, he tends to keep his feelings to himself and he doesn't do well with people leaving him either. His parents often neglected him when he was a child and were murdered without so much as saying goodbye." Bruce finished having a sad look on his growing features remembering his own parents who were taken away from him way too soon when he was a young age himself.

     Connor was even more sad, not about what he wanted to do but for Tim as well. He really had no idea; he knew that the Drake adult didn't talk about his parents very much except that they traveled all over the world and often left him at home with their maid who saw him as her own son. Kon knew what he had to do; smiling gratefully, thus nodding, and thanking both guys, he soon left a tip and left explaining that he would take him out to dinner at his favorite place starting tonight. They both smiled warmly and they went back to eat.

     Later that evening, Bruce had brought Clark to the manor leading him to his closet as the reporter gazed around in wonder. "Wow, It's like walking into a Mini Mall. Are you really sure It's okay for me to pick out a suit?" The Billionaire rolled his eyes. Being raised by two friendly farmers, Clark was always taught to make sure if he could borrow the item first before taking it.

     "I already told you before, of course you can. I know with being a Reporter, your salary at times can be minimum so just pick whatever suits you fancy. Besides, you don't want to come in your work suit; you're also coming to have a great time and to get your way with a certain bald someone." Bruce winked making a low chuckle as Clark blushed once again.

     "Bruce I swear, I just want to get to know him that's all."

     "I just have no idea what you see in him. Now bald billionaires make you swoon like a teenaged girl?"

     "Shut up! Besides, I can already tell that even a  _certain someone_ has definitely made your heart fly since the day you walked right into the coffee shop." Now it was Bruce's turn to blush but instead, he smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his head. Clark knew that his counterpart wasn't good at having relationships but Dick had really opened his eyes just to see the beauty of what being in love was all about. Before that, he was moody, broody, and barely cracked a smile. But since the Grayson individual soon came into the picture, he started smiling a lot more, (which surprised his colleagues), he was even more helpful to Damian when it came onto helping him with his homework, and he even cracked a few jokes here and there.

     However, with his uncle Philip now back in Gotham, he would have to be extra careful around him. He didn't know what the senior Wayne had under his sleeve but he would definitely keep track of him. Hearing Clark called his name 3 times, he soon shook out of his thinking trance asking him if he would like to stay for dinner for Alfred has been wanting to cook for new guests for awhile now.


	11. Chapter 8.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling so bored. Enjoy Chapter 8. Comments are L.O.V.E :)

 

     Once dinner had been over, Bruce and Clark found themselves outside drinking some after supper sparkling cider courtesy of Alfred. The Billionaire soon told the Reporter that his uncle was now back in town after a long and tiring business trip. That made the meek Metropolis citizen smile but the Wayne Heir had other thoughts in mind which made the other taller male confused.

     "You mean, you never told him that you and Dick are together at the moment?" Shaking his head once the question was asked, Bruce soon sighed rubbing his tired face.

     "He doesn't even know that I'm bisexual Clark, he is a very well-known and compassionate man but I've only been around him once in my life after the night my parents were shot right in front me. He has been nothing but kind and caring, but I've just been too much of a coward to tell him the full truth." Clark blinked twice feeling sorry for his friend as he soon laid his large hand on top of the slightly smaller one giving it a reassuring squeeze.

     "No matter what he might think of you Bruce, you will always still be his nephew at heart I'm positive. You can't always assume everything the minute it makes its full appearance; give him time, he's just been back since from late last night. And if he cannot deal with the fact that you two are reaching milestones, then don't lose hope." 

     Bruce made a small but genuine smile in return patting the 6'2 inch tall man on the shoulder. "Thanks Clark." Beaming back, they then switched to another topic which was about their anniversary as the present revealed to be a music box that had an elephant in the form of sparkling silver while it was balancing a ball onto its trunk that by turning the key made music that people loved to hear while visiting the Circus. Clark thought that the gift itself was the most wonderful gift of all.

     "He would definitely love it and by it being the Circus where he grew up in, he will treasure it always."

     Once the Kent individual was given a ride back home as well as letting him know that he would see the CEO again near Christmas-time, Bruce soon made his way back inside heading up the stairs then navigating through the hallways but not without checking up on Damian first who was sound asleep as the Wayne elder smiled warmly at his son gently closing the door. Making it to his bedroom, he soon found himself at the edge of his bed sitting down and pondering over the words that Clark had told him. For once in his life, Bruce was going to follow his advice by gum, and lay everything down to Phil when he would bump into him which gave him a great idea. 

     He then took out his cellphone as he soon searched through his contacts finding his number calling him up who soon answered after the third ring. It sounded like he was slightly tired as Bruce mentally cursed himself for waking him up but he had to do this.

     "Hello, Uncle Philip? It's me Bruce, I do apologize for waking you up knowing that you have had a busy day but I was just wondering if you have any plans for tomorrow morning? Oh you don't not until mid afternoon sometime? Okay because I was wondering if you would like to have breakfast with me? Good how does 8:30 sound? I don't have to be at the office until 10 a.m. so everything will be fine for Miranda for a little while. Okay then, see you in the morning good night. I love you too Uncle Philip."

     Exhaling out a long breath, he then called Miranda to let her know that he had some things to discuss with a family member and if it was okay for her to keep an eye on things until he would come in; feeling relieved to know that he would always trust his faithful secretary, a weight was soon lifted off his shoulders feeling lighter this time. Now all he had to do was form some sentences and phrase them properly on how he should go about telling the Eldest Wayne without beating around the bush. He had a long day ahead of him tomorrow, but that wasn't going to stop him to enjoy having Dick by his side knowing that their anniversary was nearly approaching this weekend.

     Once the attractive red head had gotten off the phone with her boss, she and Dick had gone back to looking in the wedding catalogue at the different types of tuxedos that he could choose from for the wedding. But to every time they scanned their eyes over the extrodinary over the top types, the former acrobat would shake his head indicating that it was just too much extravagance just to walk down the aisle; plus the price was way over the budget. Knowing how much he made in a week, was only enough to help with his rent, his bills, and to buy groceries. Bruce had told him one time that he wouldn't mind paying his share of the rent but the younger man didn't want that.

     He appreciated Bruce very much, but he didn't want for the man to be doing things for him just because he had a lot of money to even buy the entire complex! Hell, he didn't even want for people to be finding out that he was going to be wedded to the Billionaire. Besides, what would they say if they found out that his soon to be spouse was a working middle class Barista? not to mention, a former performer at Haly's Circus? what would they think if he even just came out as a homosexual? Even though the law had been signed to legalize Same Sex marriages 5 years ago, Dick still couldn't help but feel self insecure about himself. Not only with him being gay, but about his PDMS. He still didn't come out to his family about those two big secrets that he kept hidden. And Bruce... what would he think that his boyfriend/fiance with having slightly different testicles?

     He was definitely screwed...

     Sensing her friend and neighbor's sudden quiet behavior, Miranda then grew concerned. For as long as she knew Dick, she could tell that he had over a dozen thoughts swimming around in his head to the point, he would spit everything out in one go without stopping for air. Now just by looking at him, she knew that he was hiding something but she couldn't put her finger on what was bothering him so much. Closing the thick magazine, she then started to ask him if he was okay only to get a nod of the head as a response who soon sighed sadly and got up to go into his living room as she then followed.

     "Dick, you know you can always tell me anything. I might be a Secretary, but I'm also a very good companion to be around for both you and Bruce. Is it about the wedding?" Shaking his head, and feeling her warm hand on his shoulder, he soon turned around to face her with the most saddest expression that she has ever seen.

     "Dick?"

     He then sighed once more, "Not only am I the way I am, but I also have another secret to tell you. Just promise me you won't tell anybody, promise." The red headed beauty nodded her head as she stayed completely quiet as the Bludhaven resident then told her about his condition. Not once did she interrupt him nor gave any disgusting expression. Afterwards, Randy soon hugged the life out of her companion who by then wiped the remaining tears off of his face and sniffled.

     "Oh Dick, I am so sorry to hear that. If you want, I can let Bruce know to pay for you to do the surgery-"

     "Rand, please, don't tell him, if he knew what was really going on, I don't know what he would think. It's already bad enough that not only are my family here, but my cousin is also homophobic. Plus, Bruce's Uncle Philip is here also." 

     "Geez, yep that is some deep crap right now. However, were you able to tell him the truth?"

     "I was about to, but then we were interrupted when Phil came so I left and came back here." 

     Miranda then soon sighed, "Dick, at some point, you need to tell both him and your family the truth. You can't keep this a secret from them much longer. Hell, what would even happen if you were to be pregnant? would you tell him by then?"

     The Grayson male looked on in shock as he turned the other way and blushed. "That would definitely not happen! I mean, I love kids, but I just wouldn't see myself being a parent." Miranda rolled her eyes.

     "Don't kid yourself, I have seen how you are whenever you watch Zoe, so of course you would be an amazing and affectionate father. Don't ever doubt yourself about what is going on in your mind that you want to let out. Just take it slow when talking about it." 

     Dick soon smiled small but genuine, "I will do just that, thanks Randy."

     "Anytime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just updated Chapter 8 instead of adding a Part 2 which will not be necessary. Enjoy!


	12. Chapter 9.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 Ready to go!

 

     That night left a lot of thought up scenarios playing within Dick's head as he laid flat on his back while he stared at the engagement ring. He knew that within his heart, that he was stalling and that wasn't the way to go about hiding things from his family especially his fiance. He sighed a deep sigh thus getting up out of the bed and sliding open the balcony door where the feel of the wind met his face. He wished that he could go back to the more simpler times back when it was just him, his parents, and the rest of the carnies whom all loved and cared about him very much but knew that going back into the past wouldn't change things for the better.

     Staring up at the bright full moon, he soon gave out a little prayer towards the high heavens sending out a little message to God to watch over him in his time of need. He didn't do it often but when he did, he was in full spirit due to being half Catholic on Mary's side, and Baptist on John's side as well. Although due to them barely going to Church, they were still very traditional in their beliefs but knew that no matter what, they wouldn't let their judgements cloud over at all and for that, Dick was grateful. Even though they weren't here anymore, they were still watching over their son proud for what he had accomplished during his time here.

     And that they would always be proud...

     Damian stared after his father who was busy fixing his tie while standing up in front of the full body mirror early the next morning. His eyes concentrated onto the man who then soon sighed as he checked his hair to see if there was a strand out of place. Although the father and son pair didn't speak much in words, they had a somewhat telepathic communication where they would understand each-other and not having to worry that someone would be listening in.

     "Damian, I'm afraid I will not be driving you to school today so Miranda will be getting you and dropping you off on her way to work. Your grand uncle Philip will be coming for a little visit for us to discuss some things."

     The 4th grader nodded clearly understanding where all of this was going though he wouldn't speak on it for it was his father's job to do this on his own. Hearing the loud honking of the car horn outside, the boy soon gave the elder Wayne a quick hug before leaving. Bruce sighed and nodded in confirmation as he headed down the stairs one by one seeing his surrogate parent placing the silver cutlery on the table.

     "Good morning Master Bruce, I take it that you will be heading to the office a little later?" Nodding his head, thus hearing the bell ring, Alfred soon opened the door revealing to be Philip himself smiling warmly at the butler on his way in who soon took off his overcoat hanging it on top of the coat rack.

     "Good morning Bruce, I see that you have taken the phone conversation seriously when you had told me that you wished to speak to me over breakfast, so what are we waiting for? I am pretty sure that it cannot wait for another second."

     "Yes well, I thought it would be better if we eat outside instead after all, it is the perfect weather to be out." Phil thought for a moment before nodding his head.

     "Very well." Taking his jacket once again, the two Wayne men found themselves over at the quaint little gazebo that had belonged to Martha for so many years that it was still in good standing. Sure the white paint had somewhat chipped off, but it was still standing tall and proud. Alfred soon came with a hot steaming pot of tea and glaze covered scones setting them down gently as they both nodded in thanks.

      "So, whatever seems to be very important that you wish to tell me which was the reason why you called from late last night there Bruce?"

     The corporate business man soon formulated the words within his head yet again while Phil looked on patiently. Despite being a grown man nearing the age of 40, under his uncle's gaze, he still felt like a young child; but this was his uncle Philip the man who loved him unconditionally without a doubt. After all, he was a little less strict than Bruce's father Thomas and It's no matter what, he would never deny or disown him.

     He sighed once more. "Uncle Philip, even though we didn't get to see one another much since the night when mother and father were both taken away too soon before their time, I love you more than life itself. However, there is someone whom has touched my heart as well. Someone who is also very valuable to me."

     Phil blinked twice, "And who may I ask is this special someone that has captured your heart my dear nephew?"

     "Remember the young man whom you had met the other night by the name of Richard Grayson? Well, he is my fiance." 

     Philip blinked twice while Bruce watched intensely afraid what he would might think of his nephew now but soon afterwards, he gave a small but warm and genuine smile letting out a small chuckle. "Bruce, even though I mostly raised you was to be a Christian, I am not judgemental. Besides, I have known that there was something different about your orientation." Now it was Bruce's turn to blink, "I have had a feeling that you have been bisexual getting all of your letters that spoke so highly about Harvey Dent when you were in Boarding School. And of course, when you used to go out with Rachel Dawes.

     "So you've known all along, why didn't you ever say something to me?"

     "I have had wanted to experience it first hand Bruce, I would have guessed you thought something was wrong with you but I assure you, there is nothing the matter with liking two genders. I may be in my beliefs, but I would never stop you by restricting you into the word of God by saying it is wrong or inappropriate. The bottom line is, I have never been more proud in my entire life and hearing you talk so proudly about the man who has gained your affection towards him, is all the happiness I can have for you. No matter what, you will always be my nephew; and of course, you have my blessing. Just let me know when the wedding will be." Phil patted him on the back and chuckled causing the young looking Wayne to smile.

     "Thank you Uncle Philip."

     "However, I would love to know if he would be free for this weekend that way, I can get to know him better over dinner."

     "Hehehe, right..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry have to stop here gotta get some schoolwork done but I'm going to come back here and update Chapter 9 later don't worry until then, stay awesome!
> 
> Chapter 9 just got updated. ;)


	13. Chapter 10.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doing schoolwork but decided to do this, so here you are.

 

      **Where: The Java Lava Coffee Shop, Downtown Gotham.**

**Time: 1:38 P.M.**

The jingling of the little bell rang throughout the shop as Jason, who was managing the front counter, looked up from his book to witness who it was; only to see Rachel and Zack waving towards him. "Oh, good afternoon, you must be Dick's cousins, I'm Jason Todd, one of his friends." Not forgetting his manners, the tall male shook hands with the pair as the female Grayson asked him if her cousin was around.

     "He's in the back room doing some paperwork right now, but you can go see him." Nodding their heads in thanks, they soon left leaving him to get back to his reading.

     Dick sighed, if there was one thing he hated more than extra schoolwork back in High School, was the paperwork that needed to get done before Friday. Making coffee and any type of Sweet confection as well as giving his customers a satisfactory smile was one thing that lifted his spirits up, but sitting in here all day just filling out papers was quite another. Luckily, Jason was on his day off today from the Autoshop and was here assisting him for the day, plus later tonight, he was going to babysit Lian for Roy who was going to be hanging out with some of his old friends too.

     "Come in!" He shouted after he heard the door knocked three times revealing to be his relatives. He smiled a warm smile thus taking off his glasses rubbing his eyes in the process. "Hey you two, what are you doing here?"

     "We just thought that we stopped by to see how you were doing and wondered if you would like to come have lunch with us." Zack explained hearing his cousin sigh.

     "Sounds like fun, but I gotta finish up all these papers first which is a real drag to say so the least. Not to mention that I even promised a friend of mine that I would go with her to her daughter's swimming class later this evening."

     "Aw man, it's not fair, we haven't been able to spend much time with you from when we came here." Rachel whined slightly while Zack just sweat dropped.

     Dick felt a little bad, he had to admit that he has been more busy than ever since November was the busiest months of the year when people would come and go. But then, he had an idea. "I'll tell you what, I have five more papers to wrap up, and I could really use the help that I can get, so is it possible-"

     Zack held up his hand while Rachel nodded. "Sure why not, just bring them here and we'll do the rest." Dick grinned, even to this day, they were still very loyal like they were the siblings that he had always wanted but knew he had to be careful around his older relative secretly. Finally, every sheet was filled and stacked neatly to the side of the desk as the former Haly's Circus Carney stretched his stiff limbs and let out the air bubbles from his neck as he turned off the lights closing the door behind them.

     Letting Jason know that he and the others were going to go get something to eat, he understood thus staying here to run the rest of the shop while they would go out and enjoy themselves.

     "So Dick, aside from all the great tourist attractions Gotham as to offer, are there any fabulous fine dining we can choose from?" Rachel asked seeing him smile as he got into the car with him in the driver seat, Zack in the passenger side, and she in the back seat.

     "You bet, as a matter of fact, I know of a place that is even perfect as we use it as our hang out spot too."

      **Where: The Glittering Pink Rose Cafe, Downtown Gotham.**

**Time: 2:36 P.M.**

The waitress soon came back with the large tray that held in the Grayson relatives dishes setting them down gently as she smiled walking away. Zack and Rachel couldn't believe their eyes as the food for today was hot and homestyled consisting of red skinned mashed potatoes with gravy, meatloaf that was cut into thick slices, and carrots and broccoli to the side along with tall glasses of Sweet tea and lemonade. 

     "Woah... you were right Dick, this is indeed a great hang out spot." Rachel replied as she took a bite of her food savoring the flavor, "it's so good, I could come back and eat here for breakfast, lunch, dinner, midnight snack!" 

     Dick and Zack only rolled their eyes and chuckled knowing just how much their cousin/sister was when it came on to food or being in a new place especially since Gotham was known for its gothic styled architecture but rich in its own history. Zack then tasted the potatoes and agreed that they tasted so much like his mom's and late Aunt Mary's whenever they would go over for dinner sometimes when they would be on their days off from performing.

     "Remember when we had that big bonfire? That used to be so much fun and when we used to light up fireworks?" Zack asked as both his younger cousin and sister both nodded wholeheartedly reliving those memories that they have had shared with each other, their parents, and carnies back in the circus. Dick's eyes soon teared up at the mention of them but knew that no matter where he was or what he was doing, they would always be watching over him feeling immensely proud.

     "To family!" They all cheered as they clanked their glasses high up in the air while everyone else around them smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted for Dick to have a happy moment with his cousins seeing that he didn't get to have much time with them from the moment they visited. But have yourself a fluffy chappie!


	14. Chapter 11.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the absence, but get ready for Chapter 11.

 

      **Where: Wayne Enterprises, Gotham City.**

**Time: 4:30 P.M.**

The elevator dinged as it had gotten to the right floor leaving the door to slide open revealing to be Connor walking out with a bouquet full of yellow roses and a box of chocolate covered strawberries. He shyly waved to the other passersby who had all seen what he was doing as some smiled while some just scoffed not even bothering to look in his direction. Finally, he soon made it to the Receptionist desk seeing Hilda who was typing away on her computer. Clearing his throat lightly in order to get her attention, the stoic woman looked up towards him and sighed rolling her eyes; what was it with all of these men just wanting to come and see the employees anyway?

     "Yes, may I help you?" She asked in an annoyed tone like she was dying to call security any moment to have him leave the premises but nevertheless, Kon spoke up with the much needed confidence necessary.

     "Yes, I'm here to see Timothy Drake, is he around at this moment?" He asked politely never forgetting his manners that Jonathan and Martha had taught him when he was still living with them in Smallville but the Receptionist was still undeterred.

     "As you may know Sir, business hours are still in full swing at the moment and Mr. Drake is most definitely busy at this time, so I'm afraid that you will have to come back another day unless you schedule an appointment. But since you don't have one, and it is not important nor urgent, you will have to leave."

     Connor blinked twice as he tried not to let the fire behind her words bother him as he tried again not wanting to lose his patience, after all, he was mostly raised by two kindhearted farmers back then and he never forgotten their ways of teaching him that when people got mad, was not to let their words get to you in a way that you would want to get angry at them. "Look, I know he is very busy due to Wayne Enterprises being a very busy company, but I am just here to say hi and to give him these." He said holding up the purchased items for her to see but still, she wouldn't let him off the hook. As things were about to take a turn down the drain, Miranda soon saved the day once again walking towards the pair as she set her eyes on the young adult and smiled warmly while she gave an annoyed expression at Hilda.

     "Connor, how nice to see you here, Are you here to see Mr. Drake?" She asked in her most sweetest voice ever seeing him nod while she did the same thus leading him away from the pouty face woman who had the fire burning behind her eyes not bothering to say another word.

     "I apologize for her abrupt behavior, she is always like that towards new people who in her mind, think they shouldn't come to bother the employees while they work unless they have an appointment." But he just shook his head feeling appreciated to know that at least out of all the executives, supervisors, and Secretaries, the strawberry red head was the most likeable one of all; no wonder Bruce had hired her for she was very friendly and nice to all newcomers.

     "That's okay, I just thought to bring these to him is all knowing just how much we barely see each-other since things have gotten very busy for us recently."

     Randy nodded her head in complete understanding as she got into her office to page the I.T. Business Analyst.

     Tim was looking over some important documents that needed to be signed as well as writing down in his planner to make sure nothing else would come up at the moment. Soon, Miranda's voice rang through the intercom indicating that Connor was here to see him. Allowing his boyfriend to come through the door, he gave a tired but warm accepting smile as he kissed him on the cheek and pecked him on the lips allowing him to come sit down.

     "So, what are you doing here? I still have a couple hours left until I leave."

     The large tall male soon rubbed his neck shyly and cleared his throat but gave the gifts to the lean individual who took them gently smelling the sweet aroma of the flowers burn his nostrils. He sighed a dreamy sigh as he looked into ocean blue eyes and scarlet colored cheeks.

     "I wanted to...apologize for the way I was acting towards you, all this time I was only thinking about what I wanted and it was very selfish of me not to sit down and explain it to you thoroughly and for that, I'm sorry." Tim could see the sad look in the orbs seeing just how sweet and cute he was being, but his voice held so much meaning and sorrow that all he wanted to do was to kiss him breathlessly to let him know that everything would be alright, but all he did was hugged him giving a kiss on the forehead instead as well as a genuine smile in return.

     "I forgive you, I too wanted to apologize for the way I was acting. I was being like a spoiled brat in return not even congratulating you for taking the big step. I guess, I just don't like the fact when people I care about leave me, it has always been that way since my parents often neglected me leaving me home alone with the nanny to the point I would just cry in my room wondering what I did wrong for them to behave that way towards me. But, you mean everything to me, and...I don't want to lose you." 

     Tears soon clouded his vision as Kon soon got up and hugged him gently thankful that nobody was coming into the room. Wiping away the eye water gently, he moved in for a passionate kiss as the small bodied young man took it with warmth; there was no lip biting or sucking, but it felt magical as they pulled away slowly. "You're not going to lose me Tim, I would never leave you all alone, it has always been my dream to be a journalist and once I'm done with college, I'm going there as an intern first then I'll see where it would all go from there. But no matter what, I will still make time for you and we could still have our weekends to ourselves doing what we love."

     Tim gave another small smile giving out another kiss while the other grinned gently. "What do say we have dinner out? because if not, then I have no problem with going to the store and picking some stuff up to cook-" The young I.T. gave another peck to quiet him down.

     "I would love that. How about at 7:30? I have some documents to look over right now, but once I'm finished here, then I'll go home and get myself cleaned up."

     "Or better yet, leave the suit on, besides, I can easily tear it all away later tonight." He smirked sending the Drake male to blush 5 different shades of red careful not to be loud he wouldn't want any unexpected visitors.

     "Oooo...down boy, there will be plenty of time for that but not right now. So, Golden Sushi?"

     Kon nodded. "Golden Sushi. See you later." And he left feeling that a giant burden lifted off his shoulders having a bounce to his step as Tim looked on with his arms crossed and a satisfied grin.


	15. Chapter 12.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been planning on how I wanted to do Chapter 12 and with the many thoughts in my head, I was able to get it done! ^.^ Hope you all enjoy!

 

     As the evening fell, the darker it grew. The temperature soon dropped while every civilian buttoned up their coats and jackets knowing that the air was getting colder by the minute as they all buried themselves with the few remaining hours they had left before calling it a night to return home. At the Gotham Community Pool, the children had just finished up their lesson and were heading over towards the showers to wash the chlorine off of their little bodies while most of them were drying off to put on back their clothes to shower once they would get back home as well.

     Sounds of skipping footsteps echoed through the large halls as Zoe cheerfully waved over to the group who had came to watch her along with her friends. At nine years old, Zoe was a perky little ball of energy but still was very smart in her studies too. While she had the friendly and kindhearted behavior from Miranda, she also had her open mind and critical thinking skills from Nicholas which was one of the reasons why she had so many great ideas for her classmates and herself to play games when it would be recess time at school. Dressed in a pair of black tights, along with a pair of low heeled Mary Jane shoes, and an ordinary white sweater with an embroidered black butterfly in the center, she was ready to get out in hopes that she would make the most of the evening before she and her mother had to go back.

     "You were wonderful sweetie, a few more lessons, and you will be a champion swimmer in no time." Miranda said while her daughter smiled as she twirled around in a balletic movement while everyone clapped and cheered. Taking Dick's hand into her's, they soon moved along into a silent dance that they all even laughed to; Bruce, most of all, was all smiles as he watched the pair with thoughts in his own head about the children that he was planning to have alongside with Dick who was in every way wonderful with children no matter what age they were. With a clearing of his throat, he then announced about dinner which was going to be at the Golden Sushi Japanese Restaurant.

     "You two are welcome to come if you like," He explained to the two Grayson siblings who both perked up at the mention of more food, "Have you both ever had authentic sushi before?" They both shook their heads couldn't wait to taste what that type of food would be like.

      **Where: The Golden Sushi Japanese Restaurant, Downtown Gotham.**

**Time: 7:29 P.M.**

Outside the Restaurant, the large neon sign along with the green glowing fish who was flapping its tail fin could be seen for all Gothamites who were either walking by or were about to go in for supper. Many of them were in the form of business people, families, or just college children who were going to get a bite to eat, came in through the beaded door way as the inside was a different but spetacular story.

     The place was what anyone could describe as the exact replicas of Japan. The walls were painted a key lime green color that were decorated with pictures of the Japanese countryside, and large ancient scrolls. There was a large marble fountain along with many wind chimes. Many Waitresses were dressed in the traditional kimono and yukatas as they went from table to table to take orders. In the faraway yet secluded area, Bruce, Dick, his cousins, Miranda, and Zoe were all situated at a large booth with the adults drinking green tea and the 9 year old girl having fruit punch.

     "And Mimi said they're both boys and girls, but they have to go to the Vet tomorrow to make sure that Kiko is very healthy after the birth." Everyone smiled after hearing the story of her friend's cocker spaniel who had had a litter full of puppies. While the blonde haired female was entertaining them with more tales, one of the waitresses came over towards their table to take their orders while she also pinched Zoe's cheeks. Seeing Dick, she smiled warmly smoothing out his hair who soon blushed.

      "Konnichiwa Richard-chan, I see you brought more friends." Dick gave her a dazzling smile followed by Rachel and Zack.

     "These are my cousins from Romania Zack and Rachel, they are also acrobats along with my Uncle and Aunt known as the Flying Graysons with my parents and myself."

       "Nice to meet you two, I hope you all are enjoying your stay here and loving good food." Zack soon put on a generous grin.

     "Why thank you there Mam, and it is all thanks to our cousin here, he is very friendly when it comes onto being a great tour guide and Mr. Wayne has also been great as well." Rachel smiled along with the kimono wearing maiden.

     "Ah I see, Mr. Wayne, is good man, and very handsome, not to mention he also has a nice a-" Dick quickly took over the conversation not wanting for her to spill the beans about his fiance.

     "So Chi-Chi, what do you have on the menu this time?"

     The table was decorated in a colorful spread once the food had arrived. Platters of different types of sushi, bowls full of rice, and sauces were all laid out neatly giving the siblings' eyes a full wide view. Chi-Chi grinned delicately seeing the new guests enjoying themselves as they tucked away giving her their full approval as she walked away to deal with another patron.

     "Wow Mr. Wayne, you were right, this is authentic indeed. Thank you so much for the invitation." Rachel replied as she chewed another piece of the raw salmon while the CEO smiled warmly. From just sitting across from them, she was the female equivalent of Dick having long hair and slightly bronze skin but underneath the light, her eyes shined bright with life and mirth having the similar perky personality to that of his husband-to-be. Dick looked on with a slight jealous expression but it was soon cut short when Zoe needed help with her chopsticks.

     "So, Mr. Wayne, what type of work do you do for a living? I mean, seeing you wear a business suit, I believe that you work at an office?" Zack asked while Dick soon sweat-dropped; but the elder smiled as he took his time explaining about the work that he did and then some as Rachel looked on with a dreamy expression.

     "Wow, that must be a tough job but knowing you, you will always find a way and go out of your way to make people comfortable." Dick just rolled his eyes. Pretty soon, his eyes then caught two familiar young men walking in as he smiled and waved seeing none other than Connor and Tim (who was wearing casual clothes this time), walked up towards the group as the Grayson male introduced them to his family members.

     "We were suppose to be here at 7:30, but I had to go home and change." Tim explained seeing Bruce shake his head.

     "No worries there. I heard that Melissa will be taking your place starting tomorrow so you can get to have a whole week off, but make sure you're back into work once it's finished." The young I.T. nodded thanking his boss thus leaving for both him and Kon to find a table. Dick soon started to get a little worried the minute he saw Zack having a slight disgusted look when he saw the taller boy planting a kiss on the younger one's cheek going back to his food. 

     It was happening again.

     "So Dick, I see that Chi-Chi is a very affectionate woman."

     "What do you mean by that?" He asked cautiously didn't like where the conversation was heading. Zack only gave him a blank stare.

     "Oh come on Dick, don't play dumb, the way she kept looking at you when she came to take our orders and of course when she brought our food. She kept looking at you so lovingly that I thought she was literally going to kiss you on the cheek."

     "Chi-Chi is like that with everybody she meets, she is a sweetheart, and beautiful, but...she's not my type."

     Zack and Rachel blinked. Zoe looked towards Miranda giving her a confused expression while the red head only gave her look indicating her to finish eating her supper thus using a fork instead of the sticks.

     "Well, what about that fiery red headed chick with the glasses? Barbara? now she is really hot and she definitely looks to be your type indeed. You two would make a great pair." Zack smiled while Dick looked the other way slightly turning pink causing Bruce to look at him with a mixture of confusion and concern wondering what was going on.

     "She is everybody's type, but not mine. I like her, but more like an older sister. To this day, people still think that we're dating but that's not true at all. We do enjoy each-other's company thus never gotten far from the friendship/sibling stage." Soon dipping a piece of salmon into some wasabi, Dick then popped it into his mouth hoping that it would be the end of the conversation but Rachel this time, spoke up.

     "Well then Dick, who is your type anyway? Oh wait! could it be that you bat for the other team Perhaps?"

     As the words flew out of her mouth, Dick soon started to choke quickly getting his glass of water to chug the fish down and coughed from the spiciness of the green sauce. His face was flushed not from the food, but from mortal embarrassment. Rachel looked on with such childlike wonder that she would definitely turn out to be his younger sister.

     As he was about to speak up, Zack opened his mouth first. "Rachel, are you out of your mind? Dick is not gay. Besides, you may be okay with it, but I'm not. I can't believe they let the laws pass here don't they find it just odd that it's okay to love someone of the same gender naturally?"

     After hearing Zack's words ring in his ears, Dick soon got up to go use the restroom hoping that by being in there, he would feel better.

 

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add more to Chapter 12 tomorrow once I get more ideas. See ya!
> 
> Just updated Chapter 12!


	16. Chapter 13.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh My God!! I am sooooo sorry for putting this story on hold for so long!! School has just been murdering me as of late due to me going to be finished with my Bachelor's program by the end of next month. Plus, After what happened nearly 2 years ago, water had came out in our downstairs once again for it's the outside pipe and Morris Jenkins came the other day to fix our toilet in our Powder room to snake it. *Sigh* So much crap going on but anyway, I'm going to stop blabbering and get on with the Chapter since you all have been patient enough. Enjoy.

 

      **Where: Miranda's Apartment, Bludhaven.**

**Time: 8:49 P.M.**

"Wow, hey Miranda, is this you in the pictures here?" Asked Rachel as the red headed woman came out of the kitchen with a tray full of a plate of chocolate chip cookies and cups of hot chocolate to sit them down on the coffee table. Taking the frame of her as a young teenager in a cheerleading squad in High School, she smiled thus nodding her head.

     "You better believe it. I was in High School at the time when I was assigned to be the Cheerleader for it was Football season that year. I was only 16 when this photo had been taken." She sighed putting the frame back on the mantle. Reliving those years were the best of the young secretary's life for that was even that same time when she had met Nicholas; although he was only 2 years older and was a Freshman in college, they still had managed to see each-other whenever they would have some free time on their hands. Sneaking out to go to the movies, go to the Arcade, and even go to each-other's homes were what kept memories like them alive.

     As she was telling them the story of when she and her husband would go dancing, Dick and Zoe were in the young girl's room where he was helping her with her math homework of Long Division for she was having a little trouble with them.

     "Then you bring the number down. And that's how you do it." Zoe grinned as she soon came up with the right answer thus showing her work to the young man who checked it over thoroughly going over each and every single problem that was written down giving a nod of approval. "Good job, well done Zo, you are going to rock that math test. Just remember what I taught you and you will be a-Okay for sure."

     "Thanks Uncle Dick, I will, but I wish I could take you to school with me that way you could give me the answers." She smirked causing the Grayson male to chuckle and shake his head but became a little serious.

     "Sorry Zoe, but that would be cheating. Besides, don't you want to get a good grade if you do it on your own?" The little blonde haired female sighed and slumped in her seat.

     "Yeah, I guess your right. But when it's show and tell, can I take you with me by then?" Dick laughed once more giving her a kiss on the forehead as they soon moved onto Biology. Once they were going through the different types of cells, Zoe on the other hand wasn't really into the chapter; instead, she was more paying attention to Dick who gave her a confused look.

     "Something wrong honey?" He asked.

     "When we were still at the Japanese Restaurant, Mr. Zack had told Miss Rachel that you are not gay and you had went into the bathroom. Are you gay or are you not?" Dick had went still for a little moment thus putting the book down and sighed. He was trying to think of the right words to say without flabbergasting her. Although Zoe was only 9 years old, she did have the mind of a grown woman and could pick things up at the complete instant. She then patted his arm.

     "It's okay if you are though, I won't tell anybody."

     Dick smiled warmly and gave her a big warm hug. With children, Dick could always count on them when it came onto secrets, they were so accepting to the point it made his heart beat with love. They were so innocent in his eyes that it made him wanted to have kids of his own with Bruce if they were to ever discuss about having a family once they would get married. And he knew that within his heart and soul that she would make a beautiful flower girl at the wedding and be a cool babysitter if he were going to have his own kids whether they were adopted or to get into Bruce's skull if they could try to make one.

     "Yes Zoe, I am gay. You see, even though most people accept the fact and are okay with it, you still have some that think that it is sick and wrong for someone to love somebody else with the same gender but can no one tell you who to fall in love with for if they make you happy, then there will be no problem at all. Just as long as they treat you with decency and respect plus of course, they do not and will not take advantage of you either.

     "Like how Mr. Wayne is with you? Because he treats you with decency and respect too. And if he ever takes advantage of you, then I won't like him anymore but I know that he is a good guy and will always look after you no matter what the outcome is." Dick was impressed, never before had a little kid especially a 4th grader had told the truth that had really made him feel good inside and for that, he was very grateful to be her friend.

     After the homework revision was over, and the gang had said goodnight to both females, it was now time to head out for Bruce would be taking Zack and Rachel back to the Hotel and Dick would be going upstairs into his apartment. As both cousins made it into Bruce's vehicle, both men shared a passionate kiss not wanting to let go for Dick had been wanting to do that ever since but knew he had to be careful due to Zack.

     "Tomorrow it will just be you and me. No distractions nor interruptions." He soon kissed Dick from his neck to his collarbone as he moaned quietly not wanting to draw any attention.

     "I can hardly wait." He smiled opening the door to his place and gave one last wave before closing it shut.

     


	17. Chapter 14.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, but enjoy Chapter 14! Also with appearances of Lizzy Maxwell and Dawn Barsi!

 

     The sight and the sound of the large airplane could be seen flying smoothly across the slightly cloudy skies as the passengers within the flying aircraft were either relaxing, working, or trying to calm their children down who were getting fussy and wanted to get off immediately. The sound of humming was heard coming from the young adult mocha toned woman who was busy at work making different designs within her sketch pad using her pencils to create the realistic figures.

     "You have been really working to the bone." Said the other female who was her girlfriend as she turned her head towards her and smiled while rolling her eyes in the long run.

     "I have not if that's what you were wondering. These designs have been really coming up to me to the point I really want them to stand out. Besides, it's not everyday that a businessman especially one that runs his very own company asks two girls like ourselves to come to Gotham in need of help with suit and invitation designs for a wedding." She winked causing the other to giggle.

     "And we have your dad to thank for that. I wish he was my dad, you are so lucky and have been so blessed to have a loving, and affectionate father as well as outrageous like him to get you a job to expand." Lizzy smiled warmly as she tucked a strand of golden blonde hair behind her lover's ear and kissed her gently on the cheek causing the sound of a little boy who was watching them to gag. His mother took him by the hand and smiled in an apologetic way causing them to giggle.

     "And this is why I would never want to have kids." Dawn sighed and leaned back in her seat once more and closed her eyes while Liz gave the little puppy dog pout.

     "Awww... You wouldn't want to have the feeling of what it would be like to have children with somebody special?" Dawn sighed again.

     "Lizzy, we're both 25 years old, besides, I'm not saying I don't want to have them, it's just that at times they can be quite exhausting. Don't you remember when my Uncle would come with his daughter from Ohio during summer vacation and all she would want to do was just play?" Lizzy chuckled remembering the cute but hyperactive then 4 year old child who would come to California with her dad wanting to spend every waking moment with the girls. Lizzy never minded it much due to fact that she was an older sister to three young siblings; but with Dawn, it was another story.

     "It just depends on how they're raised. Look at Prince, Paris, and Blanket, due to how dad raised them as well as me being their babysitter, they turned out to be great kids even though at times Blanket still schemes to get his way when it comes onto wanting dessert." She sweat-dropped causing the pale toned woman to laugh.

     "Hey, he is the youngest. By the way, due to us going to be staying with Tyler for Thanksgiving and since the holidays are coming up real soon, do you have any gift ideas on what you're going to give them?" With a twinkle in her hazel brown eyes, the young fashion designer grinned.

     "They are fans of the Harry Potter book club and of course they just love the movies. I heard that they have free limited editions of the books here in Manhattan along with a free picture taking with J.K. Rowling." Dawn gasped as she covered her mouth not wanting to scream out loud.

     "Are you serious? She is also my favorite author of all time!"

     "And that's not all, she is going to be hosting a book signing at Barnes and noble on Monday!" Dawn squealed in delight causing some eyes to look in their direction as she blushed a deep crimson and cleared her throat while tucking a strand of her hair once again.

     "You are the best big sister and girlfriend ever." 

     "Thanks, I know." 

       _"Fasten your seatbelts everyone, we are now arriving in Manhattan, New York. Thank you so much for flying Delta Airlines."_ The pilot said as the passengers did what they were told to do while the plane came in for a landing.

     "Yes Dad, we're now inside the airport and don't worry, we just got our bags too." Lizzy giggled as she was on her cellphone talking to Michael about their trip. "Yeah, I just called him. He said he's on his way right now to come pick us up and to get us settled at the apartment, so you will know when he said he even got the fridge stocked up with some food along with some snacks as well. I wish you could've come with us, but I know it's important for you to keep the scheduling dates for the concert that's going to be held in Australia by next week." 

     People were coming in back and forth from all different directions as Dawn stayed close to her girlfriend as much as possible without bumping into anyone; besides, Thanksgiving was coming up, and everyone was busy going to see family and friends, or were just coming back to spend it to themselves.

     "Yes, I heard that Gotham is about a 2 hour and 45 minute drive from here, Tyler has a GPS in his car so he will know the way. Hey, give him some credit he's been living here for awhile you know so cut him some slack." The mocha young woman laughed. "Dad, I know, we know who and what to watch out for; after all, this is our first time going to be in the city, so we have everything on hand just in case. Look, I didn't want to say anything to you in front of the kids, but since the holidays are around the corner, I've been planning to get them some Christmas presents while we're here. Yes, the limited edition of the new Harry Potter book: The Order of the Phoenix and it's not even in California yet but it is here. And of course, I heard they even have the new Spiderman action figure along with the playset for Blanket he is definitely going to flip when he sees it." 

     "We're planning to go there in the afternoon when it's going to be lunch-time, so we're just going to get ourselves situated and rest for today due to us being jetlagged. I'm longing for some good food right about now like pizza." Lizzy laughed once more. "Hey, maybe when Christmas comes around, we can come back here and spend it with Tyler as a family, and I'm pretty sure that even Uncle Jackie, Uncle Tito and Uncle Marlon would love that as well since Uncle Jermaine and Uncle Randy are going to be staying behind. And dad, thank you so much once again for getting us this job, we can't thank you more enough."

     The honking of the car horn was soon heard as Liz then hung up from her adoptive father telling the blonde haired beauty that the older Maxwell individual was now here to give them a ride back to his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update Chapter 14 later tonight I'm going to get up and start my day and get some schoolwork done as well. See ya later!
> 
> Sorry for the absence there, but here is an updated version of Chap 14! 
> 
> Yep, you heard right, Lizzy is actually Michael Jackson's adopted daughter along with her brother Tyler who is his adopted son as well. Their parents were murdered back in the Fall of 1989 when Ty was 15 and Liz was only 6 years old at the time but they were officially adopted into the Jackson family 2 years after. The year of this fanfic takes place in 2008 a year prior to Michael's untimely death but it will get more into that as the story progresses so enjoy! And Happy Almost Easter everybody!


	18. Chapter 15.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Chapter 15! Sorry for the wait!
> 
> I will update Chapter 15 sometime tomorrow if you don't see the rest of the update, then be on the lookout for this weekend hopefully. See ya!

 

   

      **The Next Morning...**

"They're names are Elizabeth and Dawn?" Dick asked as he finished his last bite of his pancakes while Bruce completed his morning coffee as he soon gave a little smile and nodded as well.

     "Yes, from what I have heard from Mr. Jackson, is that they are both quite talented young women within the arts. They both went to the Arts Institute of San Francisco to train under the watchful eyes of Julius Lembroni where each could master their own skill. Miss Maxwell is quite a natural at fashion designing, while Miss Barsi is well into the advancement of technology being well known in Computer Graphics. I had gotten a call from her father that the two of them will be here no later than lunch time."

     The Grayson male soon nodded but on the other hand, was a little doubtful. Why enlist the help of two young women? How would each of them know just what they needed to do for the wedding? Dick never doubted anyone's abilities of their talents, but with girls all the way coming from California for a job, that he needed to see for himself.

     Later on into the afternoon, the doorbell rang. Alfred soon opened it revealing the two mid-20's females having their laptop bags and portfolios that were within the grasp of their hands as they gave warmful smiles and waves while the elder gave out a welcoming one in return stepping aside to let them in. 

     "You two must be the young ladies that Master Bruce has mentioned. Welcome to Wayne Manor, my name is Alfred Pennyworth, also known as the Wayne Family Butler."

     "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Pennyworth, I'm Elizabeth Maxwell, but I like Lizzy better, and this is my best friend Dawn Barsi." The blonde waved in a shy yet kind manner.

     Alfred smiled. "So, I take it that you two have had a long and eventful flight?"

     Both nodded. "You could say that, we came here all the way from California where we live. Thanks to my father, he was the one that told us about Mr. Wayne and his fiance who are both about to tie the knot real soon. So, I guess you could say we came well prepared." They grinned sheepishly seeing him give a little chuckle.

     "Very well then, Master Bruce and his beau are in the tea room at the moment; I can escort you ladies there as well as bring in some snacks and refreshemnts."

      **Tea Room.**

"Pardon my interruption Sirs, but please allow me to announce the arrivals of Miss Elizabeth Maxwell, and Miss Dawn Barsi." Both girls then revealed themselves as they waved and smiled a bit shyly seeing the CEO standing right in front of them tall and proud as he also smiled where they wouldn't be intimidated. Dick soon stood beside his soon to be husband too eyeing the young women.

     He had to admit, they both looked very nice and attractive by how the way they were dressed with a mixture of being professional and casual at the same time. He just couldn't take his eyes off of Dawn however for she slightly looked like Stephanie along with her golden blonde hair. The way how the sky blue sweater dress hugged her body along with the pair of black tights really made her like a sparkling topaz gem; he slightly blushed and coughed releasing the sudden tension growing inside of him. 

     He shouldn't be thinking about her like that on the account that he was going to be marrying Bruce soon and that seeing her and the mocha skin toned girl side by side was fine with him seeing that they looked inseparable.

    Bruce soon stuck out his hand towards each of them as they took it lightly. "Pleasure to meet you two, I see that you haven't had any trouble finding the manor I believe?"

     Liz shook her head. "Not at all, my older brother has a GPS in his car so it was quite a lucky day so far for us, and thank you for having us here in your home, we really do appreciate it." Bruce smiled.

     "Now that you both are here, what do you say we start getting down to some business? I hope you two came prepared for what you have to show us."

     "Oh, most certainly Mr. Wayne, if it is alright with you, can we find a place to sit down that way we can show you two?" Bruce nodded and soon led the way to his office area where there were comfortable chairs to sit on. Putting their bags on the large enough desk, and taking out their laptop computers and portfolio books, both men looked stunned to see that they were really ready.

     A little while later, Bruce and Dick were very impressed by what the girls were showing them. Lizzy had shown them the many newly designed outfits that she had created for both women and men when they had the graduation fashion show. The models were walking with pride and confidence as they posed in what they were wearing that would make anyone think twice to where they came from actually designed by one person alone. 

     The portfolio itself was what did wonders. The pages were filled with different types of models in dresses, suits, tuxedos, etc. and shoes no matter what type of occasion. Dawn's invitations went from simple elegance to a little extrodinary as she showed them what type would bring people to come.

     "So since you said you are going to be having a Spring wedding, I thought the invitations would be the absolute best to use." Dawn explained as she showed them the decorated paper that had the background in a Spring setting with flowers, birds, butterflies, and bees along with envelopes in a Spring green color.

     "Wow, the designs on them are very neat and expressive. You really did put your heart into these, I love them!" Dick exclaimed as the blonde smiled and lightly blushed. Liz on the other hand, soon asked the Barista to get up for she was going to be taking his and Bruce's measurements for their tuxedos since they had already chosen that they would go for the white ones. Getting out a piece of paper and her pen, she soon started to work her magic jotting down numbers and using her measuring tape to get the necessary requirements as possible.

     At the end of the consultation, and seeing that it was still quite early, Bruce suggested for them to all go out for lunch that way, they could get better acquainted with the young beautiful women a lot more.

      **Where: The Glittering Pink Rose Cafe.**

**Time: 2:45 p.m.**

Both females thanked the Waitress who had smiled as she placed the ordered food down in front of them as well as Bruce and Dick's plates while welcoming them to Gotham. Lizzy hummed taking a bite of her hot tuna melt complimenting the flavor of it.

     "I have eaten a lot of these sandwiches, but I have to admit, this is absolutely delicious." She smiled while both men grinned; Dawn nodded while sipping her tomato soup alongside a grilled cheese sandwich right next to her.

     "Well, I'm glad you are both enjoying your meal, it must have been a long flight from Californa which is understandable and I hope you two had taken it easy the minute you had gotten to your older brother's apartment?" Bruce asked seeing them nod their heads.

     "Yeah, living in a very spacious apartment with two guest rooms is definitely life saving. Since moving to Manhattan, Tyler has been working very hard to make sure that he keeps everything organized and not going behind schedule; he's been always like that since he was teenager." Lizzy explained as she sipped her iced tea while lightly dabbing her mouth with her napkin.

     "What type of job does your brother do if you don't mind me asking?" Dick asked.

     "He's the manager for The Burning Charcoal, which is known to be a Men's Suit Warehouse, where they have every tuxedo for any type of occasion that is going to be held. Since he had been promoted a couple of years ago, he has been taking it seriously. When he first started, he would only cut, sew, and stitch; but don't tell him I said that though." The group laughed.

     "Sounds to me, that you two are very close to one another." Dick replied as Lizzy soon had a melancholic expression while sipping her beverage once again.

     "Since I was born yes, he had made it his duty that he would be the best big brother anyone ever had; and as I got a little older, he would make sure that he was there for me around the clock when necessary. He would always take me everywhere with him wherever he would go, which was and still is his way of being protective, too overprotective as I should say. But, he's a pretty decent person and that's why I love him."

     Dick smiled warmly knowing exactly what she meant. Back in the circus, he was surrounded by a lot of the carnies whom he looked up to as his family and during his and his parents' off time from practicing on the tightropes and trapeze, he was always there wherever they were at whether it was cleaning up the animals, or just talking his head off to either of the clowns or the fire-breathers.

     Pretty soon, the gang was in full conversation as it went on from the past, activities, jobs, and of course families, they were having a blast. Lizzy had shown them more of her greatest designs that she had mastered in which they definitely blown away by her skills. Dawn showed them the different colors, designs, and fonts of any type of web page that she had done for anyone's business as they sat mesmerized by the layouts.

     It was getting late by the time the sun was soon setting down the horizon. Bruce had soon called Alfred to give the girls a ride back to the elder Maxwell's apartment while he and his fiance would drive back to Bludhaven where he would drop the Grayson male back at home. As they made it at the top of the staircase, the CEO soon gave his anniversary gift to him who opened it with glee; eyes soon watered gazing at the beautiful designs of the music box. 

     Winding it up, it soon played the melody of the Circus as the elephant circled around and around. "Thank you, I love my gift." They soon ended up in a passionate lip lock thus breaking apart to get some air as Bruce kissed him on the hand and waved goodnight and he opened up his door only to see Jack, Sylvia, Zack and Rachel.

     "Hey guys, what are you all doing here?" He asked seeing that they all had small smiles planted on their faces.

     "We have been wanting to tell you this for a little while honey." Sylvia was the first one to speak up as he grew more confused by the minute.

     "Tell me what?"

     "That we are thinking about moving to Bludhaven, so we can be closer to you, doesn't that sound great?" 

     Dick's blood soon started to grow cold couldn't believe the news he had just heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.M.G. I am soooooo terribly sorry for putting the fic on hold everybody, but the good news is, is that I am officially done with my Bachelor's program and I am free at last!!! So now, I have more time to catch up with whatever it is that I am doing especially my fics that I have been wanting to finish! Hope you all are still following this because I am back in the Fanfic world!! 
> 
> Look out for more coming soon!


	19. Chapter 16.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really need to stop making promises I can't keep, sorry that I have put this fic on hold-again...ugh... no excuses will save me from me putting this on a temporary hiatus, so, to anyone out there who is still liking and following the story, Here's Chapter 16 :)

 

     No words could really describe how Dick felt at the moment as a number of emotions could be seen on his face as Sylvia and Rachel hugged him as much as they possibly could without hurting him. "I know this is such short notice for you sweetheart, but now we can be together permanently this time; and we can always come visit you here or at your workplace. It will feel just like Old times." The Grayson Matriarch explained as he was still trying to take everything in. On one hand, he was surprised, shocked even to hear that his family from the circus were thinking about moving here to have an official permanent residence here as well; not that it was a bad thing, but after living in the same apartment once he had finished college, he was planning on moving out and that was exactly he was thinking on doing once he and Bruce would get married and would get back from their honeymoon too.

     However, on the downside, he hadn't even gotten the chance to reveal himself as homosexual. Sure, back in Romania, some people saw the type of sexuality as a sin (And what hurt the most, was that Zack was right along with those said citizens who lived in those parts), but not everyone was prejudice either. Since the law to allow same sex marriage had been signed in, most individuals became thrilled to know that there was still hope out there. For a grown man that he was, deep down, he still felt like the scared little acrobat who was hiding the most biggest secret of all while trying to hide it every so often to prevent it from shining through. 

     He then gave a slight shaky smile, "That's great to hear, so, when are you planning to make the big move anyway?" He asked as Jack soon spoke up,

     "We don't know yet, but hopefully, sometime the year before next. We have to get in touch with the others to let them know when will be a good time to start moving our things over. We will have three more tours to do by next year which will be just great seeing how much pay we'll be able to get that will really give us enough to even do some furniture shopping as well; which means, for the time being, we'll be staying in a furnished Efficiency."

     "Oh of course, the rent is not much which you all don't have to worry about. Mr. Wayne happens to know the Land Lord who actually owns the entire complex where they both agreed to go into business together where everything is split between them 50/50." The mentioning of the C.E.O's name, had widened the siblings' eyes.

     "Get out, so what you're saying is, he even owns the place too?" Zack asked seeing his cousin nod slowly while Rachel sighed dreamily.

     "Is there anywhere else around in Gotham that he doesn't own? talk about doing the greater good to help people out of such difficult times; such a dream boat." 

     The elders looked on confusion written all over their features for they never knew the man as well as not meeting him face to face, but the way their children were talking about him, was like they have known him for all of their life. "May I ask who is this Mr. Wayne?" Jack asked as the two young adults soon spoke about how he invited them to have sushi with him, his secretary, and daughter to the most authentic Japanese Restaurant that they would only get once in a lifetime plus of course, even letting them come to Miranda's child's swimming class also which made them blink their eyes. Never before had they seen them so estactic since performing on the tightrope when they were a lot younger; of course, anything new especially in Rachel's opinion, was always so extraordinary and outrageous.

     "Well, it makes me want to meet him myself, if he is what you all have been talking about, then I would really want to see him up close and personal." Sylvia stated allowing Jack to nod; but Dick had other plans in his mind.

     "Well, he is a very busy man owning his very own company which had used to be his father's from way back then; plus, now and again, he will take day offs and spend some time with his son whose name is Damian. If you were to visit him at his office, you would have to make an appointment first, trust me, I brought lunch up to him one time and his receptionist wasn't keen on me just dropping by." 

     "Wow, you're so lucky Dick, I wish I was in your place, he's so hot! I would have an appointment with him anytime of the day of the week..." She winked causing him to blush madly feeling petty jealousy take over a little bit. Zack and their parents laughed while shaking their heads.

      _"At least I am the one he is going to marry real soon..."_ He thought.

     "Seriously? They're planning on moving to Bludhaven?" Barbara asked as she and Dick were videochatting through their computers later on the minute the Graysons left to go back to the Hotel. Seeing her little adopted brother nod, as well as not getting a word from him since he told her the news, she then started to smile hoping that would lift his spirits. "That will sound very nice, after all, it has been 18 years since you had last seen them; you can never be far from family way too long."

     "You just don't understand Babs, I mean, it's all well and good and all, but I haven't even told them that I'm gay let alone going to be marrying Bruce for that matter. Back in Romania, being that way, would be considered as blasphemy; hell, same sex couples holding hands or just looking at each other with full admiration would be known as illegal in the Government's eyes too. Maybe it wouldv'e been better had I been straight instead." 

     The beautiful red head looked at her friend in sadness and concern, she could witness the trouble just by staring in his eyes as he soon started to sigh. Her hand then touched the computer screen as if she was reaching out towards him to take it where it could hold his for warmth and comfort like those times whenever he was nervous or afraid and she would be there to make it all better once again just by holding onto him. He did the same exact thing as if their hands could entwine through the screen; he soon gave a small smile as she did the same too.

     "Thank you..."

     "You're welcome, anytime. So, I heard that a couple of new girls just flew here all the way from California huh?" That had lifted the Barista's spirits up instantly as he soon told her about Lizzy and Dawn, she listened with an attentive ear as he then discussed about the suits and invitations plus, the said mocha toned young woman was going to be coming by the Shop tomorrow to talk about making tuxedos for the Groom's men, the ring bearer and flower girl for Damian and Zoe were going to be a part of the wedding as well. Babs could hardly believe it, after hearing so much about the Maxwell female, it was indeed that she would be the official designer.

     "It's a good thing Tim and Kon are going to come help out tomorrow since Jason has school and work to go to; but he said he'll stop by later on this weekend and we can watch a movie together since it has been awhile from the last time." 

     Babs nodded. "No prob, hey, if it is not too much trouble, do you think she would make a dress for me?" Dick smiled warmly and soon chuckled as she gave her greatest puppy dog impression she could muster; in his opinion, it would never top his, but it was her's anyway." 

     "I could ask her and find out. It won't hurt. But anyway, I gotta hit the sack. Goodnight." 

     "Goodnight Dick, sleep well." And the video chat went off.

     Later the next morning, once the breakfast rush had been over, Dick soon told both Tim and Connor what he had told Babs from the night before. There were mixtures of emotions that were being displayed on their faces that he had a hard time trying to differentiate one from the other. "Well? Are you both going to talk or either one of you going to speak up?" He asked as they soon came back to reality. Tim soon spoke.

     "In my opinion, it feels like things are taking a turn on the neutral side." Both the Barista and the Kansas raised native looked at him in confusion  wondering what he had meant by those words as he simply just rolled his eyes. "What I mean to say is, is that there are both sides of the coin here. On one side, you are excited because you will be able to be closer to your family whom you have been apart from for 18 years, but on the other however, you are rather nervous that with them around, you will have to do a lot of hiding around due to what you and Bruce have and who you two are as well. It is obvious that you guys are going to get married by the following year after next plus, you are trying to find the right time to tell them without any of them passing out once the news has revealed itself."

     Dick sweat dropped knowing that without a doubt, the Drake male was right. Deep down, he was afraid to come out towards them in fear that they would disown him without giving a second thought; it wasn't his fault that he turned out to be like this, not to mention having that second problem that was already torturing him too.

     "Tim's right Dick, maybe it would be best if you just tell them the truth, I'm pretty sure they will still love you no matter what." Kon suggested only leaving the other to sigh as a response as well as leaving the taller male to confusion. Tim then told him to straighten up the storage room hoping that would break the awkward atmosphere instantly. Nodding in agreement, he soon left to do his task as the young businessman suggested for them to sit down with coffee and muffins hoping that would cheer him up a bit as he soon smiled thus telling him about the girls whom he and Bruce had met yesterday.

     "Wow, and she also makes suits too?" He asked leaving the Grayson individual to nod while keeping his excited expression.

     "Yeah, after all, she told us that she is a Fashion Designer, she even made one of her dad's outfits that he could wear when he did his concerts 7 years ago." Tim only stared with his mouth agape couldn't believe what he was hearing; she was not only good, she was marvelous in the work that she was in and had chosen as well.

     "She said she's going to come by the apartment by Friday night and discuss about suits for the Groom's men too, plus, I'm even going to ask her if she could make a dress for Babs to wear also, I bet she will really like it."

     "Well, I can't wait. I have always wanted to be a part of a wedding besides being just a guest. Course, I'm also sure that Kon would love to as well, at least he will have that experience." Dick nodded and hummed as the sound of the jingling little bell was heard indicating that someone had entered. Getting up, he soon saw that it was Phillip who had a big yet warm smile as he then waved causing the Grayson to take his place behind the counter as he asked the elder Wayne what would he like only to have a cup of black coffee with 2 sugars without any cream and a sour cream muffin.

     "Well Richard, I take it this is where I see you in action while you're here is that correct?" Nodding and smiling, he soon gave him his requested order as the Senior indicated him to come and sit with him at one of the nearby tables. "So, I take it that business has been booming for you a lot here as of late since becoming the new and current Barista?" 

     "It certainly has there Sir, the original owner had to move back to Balitmore to stay with his sick brother, and it was a lucky thing I had taken a Bachelor's degree in Business, so what better way to start off on the right foot by taking over?" Phil nodded and smiled.

     "Very intriguing indeed, and please, call me Philip, after all, you are going to be my new nephew in law soon enough." He winked sending the young man to blush as he slowly looked down at his lap like it was the most interesting thing while Phil chuckled wholeheartedly. "Not to worry, there is nothing to be ashamed about liking the same gender; after all, Bruce is Bi himself. He has told me so much about you that I really wanted to see you once again to see if you are definitely the one for him."

     That had perked Dick's spirits. "Really? What kind of things?"

     "Good things to be exact, how the both of you have the same interests in hobbies as well as genres of music."

     "Oh, most definitely, I do find the symphony and orchestra to be very relaxing indeed. I had only went there one time back when I was around 15 and fell instantly in love with it ever since then." 

     "That's good to hear and know, between you and me, although Bruce loves it as well, he does have an immense dislike for the opera. When he was around 5, his parents had taken him there to have an experience; however, let's just say that he had fell asleep right through the first couple of acts." Dick chuckled couldn't believe what he was hearing; Bruce never told him any of that probably embarrassed of what he was going to view him as at that point, but hearing his Uncle having a good laugh about it, made his day.

     Finally, it was time for Philip to go as he bidded a goodbye to Dick thus letting him know that he would like to know more about him with the idea of inviting him out to dinner as well as a play for this upcoming Friday. Saying that it was a great idea, he calmed his beating heart down as Tim asked him if he was okay only to say that he was going to be going on a "date" with Bruce's uncle on Friday night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn the end, I will update more on Chapter 16 by tomorrow, I promise. Right now, it is minutes to 5 A.M. here so I better get some shut eye. Catch y'all later :)
> 
> Okay everyone, get ready for the rest of Chapter 16! And Happy 4th of July!


	20. Chapter 17.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Chapter 17!! Enjoy!

 

      **Where: Dick's Apartment, Bludhaven.**

**Time: 7:11 P.M.**

"What!? You're going to be spending the evening with Bruce's Uncle!?" Wally yelled out while Dick only sweatdropped. Both of them had been great friends through Elementary school right up to Graduating from College and have treated one another like brothers, but sometimes the red head's antics as well as his over-eagerness got the better of him. Now, he acted like the Barista was going to be spending an evening with royalty.

     "I mean, not that there's anything wrong with you going out to get to know each-other or should I say, know you a lot better, but you both will be getting hitched in a couple years tops; isn't that a little too soon perhaps?" Blue eyes only rolled thus, he then started to sigh.

     "He thinks by doing so, will grant me his blessing. After all, he is acceptful of just anybody he comes across not to mention he is the only one besides Alfred who is okay with other types of orientation that what make people who they really are. Didn't your Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris accepted Jason for who he is the minute the both of you revealed yourselves?" Wally nodded. "Then I guess one Friday night won't hurt me in the least. But I do want to impress him by having just the right outfit that will be definitely me in the long run."

     The Forensic Scientist soon placed a warm hand on his best friend's shoulder giving it a little squeeze for extra warmth. "Dick, you don't have to impress him like that, just be yourself; I'm sure he will still like you and give you his blessing the minute you two start to chat things up. Plus what you just told me, he does sound like a pretty decent guy indeed who isn't at all judgemental. If my best friend isn't good enough for him, then nobody is; if he gives you a hard time, then he would have to answer to me." Dick chuckled at the Central City Native's determined glare knowing full well besides Barbara, Jason, Tim, and Connor, he was sure lucky to have a friend like him that understood him in his time of need and would go above and beyond to make sure that he was happy.

     "Thanks Wally, that really means a lot to me, but I can take care of myself you know, I'm not a Damsel in distress." Both pals chuckled. "It's just going to be dinner then a little walk around the Park is all, I can handle it. But I really do want to look my best for when he comes to pick me up."

     "Definitely, but a little word of advice, let someone come here and help you pick out a decent outfit since we all know you have terrible fashion sense." Wally laughed leaving the Grayson individual to roll his eyes once more.

     "Hardy Har Har very funny. Jason and Babs are both going to be having their own things to do by that time, and Tim and Kon are going to be having their date night as well. Hmmm..." Soon, an idea popped into his head. Remembering Lizzy along with her being a fashion designer, he soon went through his phone to look for her number once she had given it to him when she and Dawn were having lunch with he and Bruce. Wally looked on in curiosity as Dick was chatting endlessly to the newcomer who he assumed was nowhere around here either in Bludhaven or Gotham. Once he finished, Dick soon started to explain to him who Lizzy and Dawn were all about as the other felt relieved to know that they were the real deal and not just here for a mini vacation.

     "Wow, sounds to me that they really have their stuff in order." Dick nodded.

    "Of course, they did go to the Arts Institute plus, she's been doing it since she was in High School. Ever since Lizzy was 6, she had always wanted to become a Fashion Designer and a Hairdresser, and she had finally gotten her wish; hell, she even has her very own clothing line for crying out loud!"

     Wally whistled looking impressed. "So she's loaded if she can manage with the types of occupations that she already is."

     "You better believe it, that's why I even asked her if she could come here by Friday afternoon and help me pick out something decent. I want to see how well she will put her magic to use."

     Laughing, the two friends soon sat on the couch to find a great movie to watch on tv while Dick had went into the kitchen to make some popcorn.


	21. Chapter 18.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I'll be going back to doing schoolwork in the next 4 days, Updates will be in between, but however, Enjoy Chapter 18! This time, more Lizzy! :D :D

 

     The week was almost over by the time Friday had made its appearance. The Coffee Shop was packed full with customers as Dick, Wally, Jason, and Tim set to work making sure that they were bringing in the right orders to the right patrons whom were either talking to their friends or over their cellphones. To the young Grayson male, it felt like hours going from table to table serving and cleaning at the same time although now and again he did let his mind wander off of how he was going to pull off his evening time with Philip later on; he sure hoped that Lizzy knew what she was doing. After all, he didn't have that much money to hire a professional designer, but seeing her work within her portfolio gave him second thoughts the minute she and Dawn had shown up.

     Late afternoon had set in. Once the last customer left, and their table was completely wiped down, he soon sighed in relief as well as the others who took their own seats each with their own cup of their own beverages. "So, you think she will know just what to do?" Tim asked after hearing about the ebony skinned female seeing the ponytail wearing man nod.

     "Of course, after seeing her work looking so professionally well done, there is no telling what she'll think of." And right on cue, the little bell jingled signaling that someone had came in revealing to be none other than the beautiful Maxwell woman herself smiling warmly at the 4 friends with the 3 introducing themselves politely and offered her a chair while Dick went to get her a cup of hot chocolate after she had asked for one along with 2 double fudge brownies.

     "So Lizzy, are you that any good with any type of clothing that you come across?" Asked Wally while she nodded.

     "Of course, no matter what type of season it is, just ask me what you would like for me to make for you, and I will get it done; if there is one thing about me, is that I always keep my promises no matter what they are."

     "Dick said that you are a Fashion Designer, do you even have your own clothing line?" Jason soon asked following his boyfriend as well as seeing the twinkle in her hazel eye and her smiling.

     "You bet I do, since at a young age of only 6, I've always wanted to become one since my mom was an Interior designer; she was the one that inspired me to become what I am today especially Dawn who is also a knack at computers. To expand our capabilities, we studied over at the Arts Institute in San Francisco which is in California where me and my brother Tyler were born."

     "That's awesome, seems to me that you had your future already planned out of what you wanted to do from then on." Wally smiled.

     "But that's not all, I even own a Hair Salon too known as The Platinum Diamond where my slogan is any hairstyle will make you be fit like a Queen in no time." She winked as the three stared at her in bewilderment. She was loaded indeed! She could do it all assuming that she was some big time Millionaire; but she didn't act anyway and she didn't even show off; she was in fact, very humble and didn't brag about how much clothes she made, how many hairs on people's head's that she did, or even how much she made in a day or a whole week.

     "Wow, so if you are a Fashion Designer and a Hair Stylist, that means you're rich!" Wally exclaimed leaving Dick to look at him in a deathly glare indicating him to shut up but Lizzy only smiled.

     "In a way yes, but I like to become independent of myself which was why me and Dawn found a nice looking apartment not too far from my Grandparents house in Encino. Besides, I don't like talking too much of what I do or what I like to do even." Three head's nodded in unison seeing her sip her cocoa. "And to tell you the truth, I like it better that way. Most people think the minute when that someone is either an actor, film director, or even a makeup artist they tend to get star struck not really much paying attention to who is actually that real individual because all they see, is someone who is wealthy, who has a big name for themselves, plus, who they can even take advantage of in the long run too. It takes more than just status to be who you are but it's their personality that matters the most out of anything."

     Dick was surprised but he did get a clue of what she was saying. When people would witness Bruce, they only saw his title of him being the Prince of Gotham and CEO of Wayne Enterprises but they really didn't take the time to get to know him a lot more; sure they only knew him being a good Humanitarian, but they didn't dig a bit deeper. Instead, they were only nice because whenever there would be a Gala, they would come flocking in wanting to have the taste of the good life for only a few hours. He was a kind man, a loving, doting, and of course stern Father, and loved the simple things-with some hints of extravagance thrown into the pot; and Dick loved him for that.

     Evening soon fell upon Gotham as Dick and Lizzy soon left leaving the males to finish looking after the shop once his hours were now up. Thinking that it would be easier to give the girl a ride to his apartment instead of an Uber, the two were now on their way to Bludhaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's short, but we are not finished yet, the next update will have even more Lizzy in it! Stay tuned!


	22. Chapter 19.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19 right now! With more of Lizzy! :)
> 
> WARNING: Mentions of Death.
> 
> Enjoy!!

 

     "Wow Dick, Babs is right, your closet is loaded! You wouldn't have to think about having to buy some to even be apart of a Men's Fashion Magazine when you have the outfits to look like one of the new Male models." Lizzy said as she was going through the various suits, blazers, and pants once Dick led her into his apartment towards his room where she could be able to help him. The Grayson man chuckled while he patiently sat on his bed while the ebony skin toned woman was busy at work to make her magic. If there was anyone who knew about the latest fashions, Elizabeth Deoborah Maxwell was your girl.

     "So Lizzy, if you don't mind me asking, what made you wanted to take up Fashion Designing anyway?" Popping her head out with clothes in hand as well as laying them neatly on the bed, she soon gained a small but genuine smile.

     "My mom. Due to her being an Interior Designer, she would always have ideas within her head to know what piece of furniture would look good in a house that she would be assigned to do. I guess you can say she was my whole inspiration from as long as I was around 4 years old at the time. My Dad on the other hand though, had 2 jobs; being a lawyer by day, and a News Journalist at night, and when I say Journalist, I mean someone who reads the 11:00 News. I would always stay up with her just to watch him to know that he was doing alright."

     Soon, her expression became slightly melancholy reliving the events from the past to where she was at right now. Dick saw the change in demeanor as he gave her a concerned look. "When I was 6 and Tyler was 15, both of them were murdered, this month is the 19th Year Anniversary of their death. They were having a big argument because she thought he was having an affair with one of his Co-workers; which was not true. Apparently, despite knowing that he was married, that person didn't care and decided to lie on him. When she threatened him that she was going to get a divorce, he snapped..." 

     Tears leaked out of her hazel colored orbs as Dick took the initiative and hugged her tightly while she sobbed in his chest as his own eyes looked misty remembering how his parents were also murdered when he saw them fall to their deaths all because of one guy, one. God-Damn. Guy. Then Bruce's parents whom had gone through the same thing when he was just 8 leaving Alfred to take care of him for most of his life. Although on the outside one looked happy and jovial, deep down, they were still hurting and traumatized from what had happened in their past life.

     "My parents were also murdered right in front of me too. We were known as The Flying Graysons an Acrobatic Family along with my Aunt, Uncle, and two cousins. A guy by the name of Tony Zucco had tried to exort the Circus known as Haly's Circus where I was born and raised into. Due to Haly running an honest business, he refused to pay him any protection money and that was what sent Zucco livid and told him that he would regret it. I can even still remember their bodies once everything had had happened. I didn't think I would've lost them that quickly in my life..."

     Liz soon enveloped him in her arms as well feeling her warm pats on his back as she quietly whispered in his ears to let him know that everything would be alright. "At times, the past does hurt, but it also shows us that we will turn out to be better people in the future." Taking something under her purple sweater, revealed to be a golden necklace along with golden pearls and a white flower that laid delicately on her chest. "A few weeks after what had happened to them, our Church pastor had given her necklace to me while Ty has Dad's golden watch. This always let's me know that she is always there beside me and in my heart."

     Smiling and sniffling, Dick soon dried his tears giving her yet another hug as a thank you for understanding him. "You are a gem Lizzy, thank you. Now I know why Bruce hired both you and Dawn for the job; He'll make sure that you two will get a high pay for your work."

     "No need for that, I just love to do what I do, plus, it's also a great stress release too. Consider me a new friend. Now come on, you've got a new soon to be Uncle in Law who you don't want to keep waiting; why don't you take a shower and wash your hair? I'll even style it once you're done." Dick nodded and smiled knowing that the woman who was mourning from the loss of her parents just a few minutes ago, instantly sprang back to life to be professional about the work that she did to make a living.

     Finally bathed along with spritzing vanilla scented body spray all over himself, the Barista soon picked out the outfit that the Maxwell-Jackson female took out consisting of a white turtle neck sweater along with a light brown khaki Blazer and a pair of pressed dark brown khakis to finish the outfit off to make him look like one of the Autumn Season Models for the Fall Issue of Vogue Magazine. Lizzy grinned and clapped.

     "Perfect! Due to it being Fall, the light and dark brown colors really help give the white a complete look where it is very complimental when going for an evening out. Now, for your hair, I'm going to use a pair of scissors to clip some of the ends off where you won't have split ends once I blow dry it; then I can use a flat iron to straighten it to give it body making it bone straight along with tying it into your usual ponytail."

     Grinning real wide to know that the outfit was an A+, Liz soon set to work to finish him off to be the best dressed individual anyone had ever laid eyes on. She worked diligently on his hair blow drying to make sure that she didn't leave any wet areas around. Once done, she then straightened, tied it up in a long ponytail, and used her to go curling iron to curl it as well. "There, all done, what do you think?" Dick could hardly believe it, he definitely looked transformed indeed; the clothes really did stood out perfect for tonight, he just hoped he would really make a good impression on Philip; after all, he was going to be marrying his nephew for crying out loud and he wanted his blessing too.

     "Wait, before you go, let me just get a picture of you, so I can even put it on my Instagram and Twitter Pages." Lizzy said as he then nodded standing still in order to do her task. 

     "Thank you so much for your help there Lizzy, you really saved me." 

     "No problem at all Dick, I told you when it comes onto fashion and hair, I can work my magic." She winked causing him to chuckle. Soon, the time finally came as it was now time for him to leave and meet the Elder Wayne. Giving one last goodbye to the young lady as well as letting her know that she could stay in his apartment where she didn't have to wait on her brother to come and get her, she then bid him good luck as he was now out the door to get to his car.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did you like it? Was it Good, Bad, or in between? You decide. Chapter one will be in within the next few days so be on the look out. It is now 5:32 A.M. Good Morning! And enjoy!
> 
> Writing this was the most difficult one of all especially Dick's parents :"( I could beat myself up many times for writing the scene where they fell to their deaths sorry to everybody who had shed tears :""( but don't worry, there will be some sweet times as well as drama coming up real soon. Stay Tuned!
> 
> Madame Morganna is also made by me. Hey, what's a Circus without a Fortune Teller ;)


End file.
